6 Days of Phantom
by Aceheroic
Summary: (Before Phantom Planet) Former Title: 6 Days of Phantom-ween. After becoming bored with ghost fighting, Sam suggests to Danny that he should go to the costume shop while at the mall. What will he wear? Find out! (All Patches Complete) Rating change to T (Complete) Additional Scenes added.
1. Chapter 1

_**It's October, you know what that means…. "Candy?" Yes, but what else….. "Costumes?" That, and… "Drunk parties with sexy character costumes?" What? Alright, it means another fanfic of DANNY PHANTOM! "Yay." Good enthusiasm guys, keep up the good work. Anyway, enjoy.**_

 **Aceheroic Proudly Presents:**

 **6 Days of Phantom  
**

 **The Boring Case of Daniel Fenton**

At the crowed mall of Amity Park, everyone either dreaded or can't wait for Halloween. Stores put up decorations of badly cut out bats, fake spider webs, spooky plastic skeletons, and the loud speakers played a looped version of 'This is Halloween' from the movie 'The Nightmare Before Christmas.'

Although everyone was doing something, in the food court is where 14 year old Danny Fenton and his best friends: Sam (the Goth) and Tucker (The techno geek), were eating lunch.

Danny looked over to his two best friends and sighed. "I think I'm getting tired of ghost fighting guys."

"You can't quit now Danny," Sam patted his back. "Who else would protect Amity Park? A bunch of crazy ghost hunters who can't shoot straight? They'll tear this city a new one!"

"I'm not saying I want to quit Sam," Danny put his hands up in defense. "I'm saying that it's getting kind of boring."

"Maybe you just need to change things up a bit?" Tucker suggested as he updated his phone.

"I think you're right Tuck, but what's going to make ghost fighting interesting again?" Danny asked.

Sam looked behind her and spotted a costume shop. "How about that the new costume shop? Maybe you could use a new look?"

"Sam, I love you! That's a perfect idea!" Danny smiled widely.

Sam blushed. "T-thanks, it was much more of a suggestion, but thanks."

Danny returned a blush and then got up. "I'll see you guys later, I got some shopping to do." Danny said as he left.

"Don't forget man! We still have to get ready for the Doomed 3 launch party tonight!" Tucker called out in vain.

Danny entered the store and was dazzled by the various selections. Vampires, devils, power rangers, ghost rider, everything that could be marketed to anyone was here. Danny smiled as he walked up to a blue skinned, red eyed clerk.

The store clerk smiled with his light blue lips. "Welcome to 'Let's Dress Up!' Here we have a large selection of costumes raging from your standard devil to vampire. Now, would you like to hear some recommendations, or are you here to look for yourself?"

Danny smirked. "I guess I just came in here to look around, but I'm not sure what to look for," Danny then looked closely at the clerk. "Are you a ghost?"

The clerk went wide eyed and yelped: "I'm not a ghost! It's just the paint for my costume, I'm a 'ghostly store clerk!'" he smiled widely at Danny. _PLEASE BUY IT! PLEASE BUY IT!_

"Alright, just asking. So about those recommendations," Danny smiled.

The clerk sighed. _Dodged a bullet._ "I'll tell you some of our popular items."

 **DAY 1**

It was lunch period at school. The lunch room had to be decorated in webs, fake spiders, and ghost sheets on strings. Dash (The Bully) had been picking on the geeks like usual, but with the twist of sneaking up on them and surprising them.

Another unsuspecting victim didn't notice Dash coming in from behind. "ROAR!"

The victim screamed as he jumped 30 feet into the air and latched onto one of the roof rafters. Dash laughed. "So how was that one?" he asked Kwan.

Kwan took out his note sheet and then looked up at the victim. "I'd say, he didn't go as high as Anderson."

"Aw man! Alright, let's go to the next one. I'm sure I can beat that record." Dash said as he walked over to his next victim.

Meanwhile, Danny sat near the front of the lunch room, humming a certain song while eating. Sam and Tucker soon joined him.

"So, find anything at that shop?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but you'll have to wait to see what it is." Danny smiled.

"It better be good man, you missed the launch party last night!" Tucker glared at him.

"Wait that was last night? Sorry, I got caught up last night. I'll make it up to you later, I promise."

"You better, it was awkward just standing there all night all by myself." Tucker mumbled.

Danny was about to add something else to the conversation, but then smiled when his ghost sense went off. "I'll be back guys!" Danny ran out of the cafeteria.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other, but then a group of biker ghosts came crashing through the walls. Every student screamed as they ran for the doors. One bikers saw them run for it and blocked their only exit. The other bikers gathered around the center of the room. The leader spat out ectoplasm. "I see we have ourselves some runners' boys."

Every biker chuckled. Then Sam stood in front of them. "Who are you?"

The leader smirked. "We, are the 'Ghost Riders.' The most ruthless biker gang in all of the ghost zone, and this planet. We answer to no one, especial to little girls like you."

Sam growled: "I'll show you little girl!"

Tucker rushed to restrain the enraged Goth. "Excuse my friend here, she's short tempered."

"Tucker, your ass, my boot if you don't let me go!" Sam growled.

"Sounds to me like she's a fighter! I wonder if she's a fighter in bed." The leader grinned.

Sam was about to explode, but the speakers in the lunch room all announced: "Dr. Phantom to the lunchroom, Dr. Phantom to the lunchroom please."

The leader raised an eyebrow, but then turned to see one of his gang members get thrown away from the lunch room door. The perpetrator was none other than Danny Phantom, wearing a button up dentist outfit. Danny then cleared his throat as the biker gang got into position to surround him.

Everyone cheered as their hero came to save them, but then notice his new outfit..

"Nurses, if you please!" Danny called out.

The speakers then started to play a song as 3 green skinned girl nurses popped up behind him. The bikers were giving each other confused looks as Danny started dancing.

 _ **SCRIVELLO!**_

 _ **Danny:**_ _When I was just a young and clueless little kid,_

 _My momma noticed all the funny little things I did!_

 _Like making rockets and launching them at my neighbors._

 _Causing pain to ghosts and making fun of them I do not kid!_

 _She sure saw the potential on what I've always could be!_

 _Then she sent me to school and then said to me…_

 _ **Nurses:**_ _What did she say?_

Everyone was stunned, but Danny broke the tension by slamming one of the bikers onto one of the lunch tables.

 _ **Danny:**_ _She said: "My Boy I think someday you'll find a way to make your natural tendencies pay!"_

 _So she said to become a den-tist!_

 _(Be a dentist!)_

 _You have a talent for causing things pain!_

Danny rammed his knee into the biker's stomach and then held his mouth wide open. Then he took one of the many dentist utensils from his nurse and then latched it onto the ghost's lower teeth.

 _ **Danny:**_ _Son be a dentist!_

 _(Son be a dentist)_

 _People will pay you to be inhuman!_

 _(Inhuman!)_

Danny pulled out one of his teeth, and then jumped over to the next biker and flipped her onto the table next to the first. Danny looked over her and then smiled. "Looks like someone is in need for a crown."

"Are, are you sure you're licensed?" she asked nervously.

"You don't need a license to operate on ghosts, so smile don't frown! You're in good hands, you're safe and sound." Danny said as he brought a mask to his face.

 _ **Nurses:**_ _Here he is folks, the leader of the plaque!_

 _Watch him suck up that gas, oh my God_

 _He is a dentist and he'll never ever be any good_

 _Who wants their teeth done by the drop out Danny Phantom?_

Danny laughed hysterically as he stuck a needle into her open mouth. She screeched in pain and then yelled: "HEY THAT HURT, I'm going to kill," she then watched as he brought up a power drill. "H-hey! That's a power drill!" Danny got closer. "AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL I FEEL NUMB!"

Danny frowned. "Ehh, shut up, open wide, here I come!" He then forced her mouth wide open and then drilled on one of her back teeth.

 _ **Danny:**_ _I am your dentist_

 _(Goodness Gracious)_

 _And I enjoy the career that I picked_

 _(Love it)_

 _I am your dentist_

 _(Fitting braces)_

 _And I get off on the pain I inflict_

 _(You really love it!)_

The biker gang, including the two who got operated on, all ran off, leaving only the leader who looked at Danny with fear.

Danny ran his fingers through his bangs and then smirked.

 _ **Danny:**_ _I thrill when I drill a bicuspid_

 _(Ooh, bicuspid)_

 _It's swell, though they tell me I'm maladjusted_

 _(Dentist)_

 _And though it may 'cause my patients distress_

 _(Distress)_

Danny twirled around the leader and then took out a picture of his mother.

 _ **Danny:**_ _Somewhere, somewhere in heaven above me,_

 _I know that my momma's proud of meeeeeeeeeeeee!_

 _(Gets on one knee and hugs the photo) Oh, momma!_

 _'Cause I'm a dentist!_

 _(Dentist!)_

 _And a success!_

One of the nurses gave Danny a chainsaw. The leader gulped as Danny moved toward him when the chainsaw wailed to life.

 _ **Danny:**_ _Say: Awww!_

 _ **Leader:**_ _GHAW!_

 _ **Danny:**_ _Say ahhh!_

 _ **Leader:**_ _A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

 _ **Danny:**_ _SAY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

 _ **Leader:**_ _(Girly scream) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

 _ **Danny:**_ _NOW! GET CAUGHT YOU BIKER MUTT!  
_

Danny brought out the Fenton thermos and sucked the leader in. Danny then looked into the hole of the thermos. "I am your deeeeennntist! And I'll see you in six months." He then closed it shut.

Everyone in the room were wide eyed as they watched their hero thanked his nurses and waved at them as they disappeared. Danny then looked over to the rest of the students and then evilly grinned. "Nnnnnext!"

Everyone except of Valerie, Sam, and Tucker booked it out of the lunch room. The three watched as Danny waved and then fly out the window. Danny Fenton then entered the near empty lunch room and then raised his eyebrow. "Wow, what did I miss?"

"Another attempt by the ghost boy to ruin someone else's life! I got to find him before he ruins something else! Later Danny!" Valerie shouted as she quickly ran out the room.

Sam and Tucker soon ran up to him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Sam shouted at him.

"The reason why I missed out on the launch party last night. The store clerk recommended a dentist outfit for me and told me about the movie 'Little Shop of Horror.' There was a musical moment and I was sold the minute I saw the clip." Danny explained.

"No wonder that sounded familiar! But who were those backup singers?" Sam asked.

"Some girls who owed me for something." Danny smiled.

Tucker then hugged Danny. "I forgive you for leaving me hanging at the launch party."

Danny chuckled and then mentioned: "Well, there's more where that came from."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"There's about 6 more days until Halloween right? I was thinking 'hey, why not dress up for the remainder of those days?"

Tucker and Sam grinned. "Think you could leave us a hint on tomorrow?"

Danny chuckled. "That wouldn't be interesting now would it?"

Tucker and Sam frowned. "Fine! I thought you were our best friend!"

"Oh come on guys! It'll be fun, I promise! Now let's get to class before,"

The speakers announced: "Due to the ghost attack today, school is now cancelled for today. Thank you."

Danny smiled. "I'm in the mood for a movie. How about you guys?"

"I'm game." Tucker said.

"Always." Sam replied.

 _ **Just like the last song-fic I did, I recently re-watched that movie and I absolutely loved that musical Que. So I hope you've enjoyed that, and I just want to let you guys know somethings:**_

 _ **This will be the main project from now until the 31**_ _ **st**_

 _ **I want your voices in this story. Costume ideas, favorite movie stuff you like to see in this fic that relates to Halloween, ext.**_

 _ **For the Kai series of fan-fic fillers, I want to know what you guys want to see next in that series. I plan on doing 5 and they'll be released between the chapters of this story.**_

 _ **I want to let you all know that you can ask or challenge me to ANYTHING! I don't want to release fan fic every other week.**_

 _ **Alright, that's it for me for now. I'll be busy this week, so give me those ideas via Review or PM, I check them both. I hoped you all got a few laughs out of this story and I hope you have a spooky day. : )**_


	2. Chapter 2

**6 Days of Phantom**

 **Day 2**

Danny got up early the next morning to get his next costume ready, but there were two things missing from his inventory: A certain shotgun and a chainsaw. Unfortunately he was too young to buy either of them in the real world, but there was one place he heard that had them, the ghost zone.

He entered the swirling green portal that lead to the green skied world. He didn't visit much, but when he did, his spine still shivered from the creepy look of the floating doors, the floating islands, and finally an assortment of different shops surrounded by his mortal enemies. He flew invisibly into the 'Ghostly Weaponry Emporium'. The ghost behind the counter was none other than Skulker.

"Skulker?" Danny stopped in mid-air and turned visible.

Skulker turned around with a machete in his hands. "Ghost child?! What are you doing here?!"

"I was planning on buying something here, why are you here?" Danny shot back.

"Uh, I, I'm just working here to make some extra money since Plasmius won't pay me at all." Skulker placed the machete back on display.

"Plasmius doesn't pay you? What a cheap ass fruit loop." Danny muttered.

"Indeed, so as much as I despise serving my prey, how might I help you?" Skulker grumbled.

Danny smirked. "I just need a few things."

 **Shop Smart…**

"Anderson?" Mr. Lancer called out

"Here!" Anderson raised his hand.

"Baxter?"

"Right here teach!" Dash lifted his feet onto the table.

"And, Fenton?" Lancer sighed.

Lancer looked up from his sheet to find an empty seat where Danny usually would be if he were on time more often. He sighed again and wrote the detention slip. "Now class, today is a little special. We are, unfortunately, going to an assembly to watch a presentation by Jack and Madeleine Fenton, there they will teach you the basics of self-defense against ghosts, and there various, um, 'human safe' weapons. So if everyone is ready, we'll head dow-"

Lancer saw everyone run out of the room. Lancer then frowned. "-together."

Tucker and Sam took their seats next to each other and looked around for their missing best friend. "Where is he? He should've been here by now." Sam asked Tucker.

Tucker shrugged. "Ghost attack?"

"Maybe, so what do you think he'll wear today?" Sam smirked.

"I bet something gothic,"

Sam suddenly smiled. "Now that's something I want to see, Gothic Danny!"

Tucker was about to tease Sam, but then the lights went off and the stage started to smoke up. "Boys and girls of Amity Park! Here they are: JACK AND MADDIE FENTON!"

Jack and Maddie rolled onto the stage shooting their ecto-pistols around. The audience shrieked in terror as they all tried to dodge the shots. Jack blew on the barrel of the pistol and twirled it around. "Hey kids, are you ready to hunt some GHOSTS?!"

The only sound that followed that statement was the sound of students moaning and screaming in terror. "Wow, tough crowd."

"Don't worry Jack," Maddie patted her husband's shoulder and then turned to the audience. "Now, I assume your teachers have told you all why you're here?"

"For snacks!"

"To kill us!"

"To kill snacks!"

"What? No, we're here to teach you all self-defense against ghosts!" Maddie said slightly annoyed.

"Now, for our first lesson on self-defense," Jack grabbed a metal stick and aimed it directly at the audience. "With over 20 years of experience, we've developed weapons that are 'human' safe for use against every ecto-waste of space. For example, this is the Fenton 9-tails!"

The audience lifted their backpacks in front of their faces. Jack then flicked the device and it released a volley of electric tentacles with Jack's face in the middle of them. The unfortunate victim screamed as the device electrocuted them and everyone watched them fall down onto their face.

"Well, somewhat human safe." Jack awkwardly grinned.

Meanwhile, floating above the stage while observing the presentation, Technus smiled. "Ah, I, the all mighty Technus, will commandeer these weapons to add to my arsenal of doom!" He then turned invisible and stopped at the table behind Maddie and Jack.

Maddie grabbed the 9 tails out of her husband's hand and retracted the tails back into the grip. "Sorry children, we'll fix that up. Any whoooo,"

Technus then used his telekinesis powers to gather all of the weapons on the table and the weapons stashed on Maddie and Jack. The weapons all surrounded his body and after a blinding flash, he dropped back down onto the stage in his new metal squid like body.

"HA HA! I, TECHNUS! AM NOW UNSTOPPIBLE!" Technus evilly laughed.

Maddie and Jack patted themselves for weapons but came up empty handed. "Oh no Jack! The ghost took everything!"

"CORRECT! GHOST HUNTER! I HAVE THEM! AND NOW I WILL USE THEM TO TAKE OVER THE WORELD!"

"I don't think so, metal head!" said an anonymous voice.

Everyone turned their attention to the top of the rafters and saw a kid wearing a ruined green button-up with the 'DP' logo on his shirt pocket; he also had a double barrel in his left hand and a chainsaw in his right; and wore ruined black slacks with smudged dress shoes.

"Didn't you read the sign? No guns or dangerous weapons allowed on school premises. I'm afraid since Jack and Jill over there can't make you, I'm going have to ask you to leave myself." Danny smirked.

"The ghost child? Why are you wearing that? And why just me?! You too are bearing weapons!" Technus spat.

"True, but I just don't give a damn about what fat men in ties and metal hentai squids have to say about it. Oh and for the last time: The name's Phantom," Danny closed the chambers of his gun and aimed it at Technus. "Housewares."

"I don't know what you're on about, but I, TECHNUS THE MASTER OF ALL,"

"ANNOYING PLOT DEVICES! Honestly, if you want to take over the 'woreld', it's best that the world doesn't know about who you are, and what you plan to do. So you got to ask yourself one question, metal squid: 'Are you here to window shop, or are you here to come get some!'" Danny shouted as he shot an ecto-blast out of his gun and blasted Technus back.

The children in the auditorium screamed in terror and ran out the doors when Technus landed into the rows of seats. He growled and then his tentacles produced 8 different weapons and Technus fired all of them at Danny. Danny back flipped over all the shots and then reeved up his chainsaw. "8 against 2? I not sure I like those odds. Mind if I do a little trimming?"

Danny rushed at him and sliced off all of Technus's tentacles. Technus yelled as he tried to grab Danny. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY GHOST CHILD!"

"Sorry," Danny dodged him and then put the barrel of his shotgun under technus's chin. "I'm stretched for cash, do you accept 'credit shells'?"

Technus raised an eyebrow. "Credit wha,"

Danny then pulled the trigger and sent Technus through the roof of the auditorium on a green ecto-blast. Danny then blew the smoke off the barrel of his gun and twirled it into his gun pouch.

Mr. Lancer, Maddie, and Jack ran up to him. "GONE WITH THE WIND! You just blew a hole right through the roof!" Lancer shouted.

Danny looked up and smirked. "Well at least it's not as big as the hole your mother and I saw last night."

"What are you talking about Phantom?!" Maddie growled.

"Nothing too important. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to order take out tonight." Danny said as he walked towards the door.

Jack growled: "You're not going anywhere Phantom!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Look fat man, first you want to tear me molecule by molecule, prompting me to avoid you; but now you don't want me to go anywhere? A little clingy if you ask me. Plus, what's stopping me from just leaving? You got one of two things: Jack and Shit, and Jack left town."

Danny flew through the hole while Jack raised an eyebrow. "But I haven't left town!"

 **Shop S, you know the rest…**

Technus coughed aloud and slowly got up. "That ghost child, really messed up my body," sparks surrounded his body. "But I think I can still have the strength to continue."

"You sure about that metal freak?" Danny flew in front of him.

Technus growled: "I don't know what's gotten into you ghost child, but I will,"

"Blah, blah, please spare me from your point-less monologues, and just accept the fact that you can't beat me." Danny sighed.

Technus grew angrier. "I, TECHNUS, WILL CEASE YOU'RE MOCKERY!"

Technus raised his hands into the air and all of the electronics in the area surrounded him.

"This can't be good." Danny said to himself as he slashed the incoming electronics with his chainsaw.

Technus grew in size as the electronics shaped his giant metal body. After the last piece of his body formed his chest area, the now 25 foot giant laughed. "I HAVE BEEN REBORN! I AM NOW TO BE CALLED: TECHNUS VISTA!"

"Technus Vista? You sure you want to be named after the worst operating system Windows had to offer?" Danny chuckled.

Technus growled and then clenched his metal hands. "I WILL NO LONGER BE LAUGHED AT GHOST CHILD! PREPARE TO DIE!" Technus then threw his fist at Danny.

Danny jumped onto his fist and ran up his arm. Technus tried to shake him off and then tried to crush Danny with his other hand. When Technus lifted his hand then then went wide eyed when he saw a freshly cut hole on his fore arm.

"HEY! WHERE'D HE GO?!" Technus panicked.

"It was kind of drafty outside, so I'm crashing in here. I know you wouldn't mind." He heard a voice coming in from inside his suit.

"HEY! GET OUT OF MY BODY!" Technus shouted.

"Since you put it that way," said disgustedly. "but I'm in way too deep to stop now." Danny voice echoed.

"What do you mean gh," Technus then felt his insides being ripped apart. He stumbled around knocking over the buildings. Then his body stiffed up and then self-destructed. Technus flew into a building as Danny followed.

Danny floated over the wounded Technus and smiled. "Now that's what I call: an 'inside job.'"

Technus coughed and then looked up to Danny. "Why must you destroy the things I use to take over the world?"

"Didn't you hear the 'take over the world' part? Kind of answered your own question." Danny answered.

"Okay, I now get that, but I have to ask: what's with, as the kids say it, the get up dude?"

Danny smiled as he lifted his chainsaw. "There's 4 days left until Halloween. I just thought I dress up until the 31st. So, I want to cut a deal with you."

"What's the deal?" Technus asked.

"I'll let you find your own way back to the zone, if you help me with my next costume." Danny said as he pulled out a Fenton Thermos and uncapped it.

Technus thought about it for a second, then he looked at the thermos. "I think I know where the portal is, and what exactly do you need help with?"

Danny smiled. "I'll let you know when the time comes, now," Danny offered his hand free hand to him. "Do we have a deal?"

Technus grabbed his hand. "Deal."

Danny lifted him up and the said. "Alright, now get out of here, and don't cause any trouble, you got that?"

"Got it." Technus flew away.

Sam and Tucker came out of hiding and then closely admired Danny's new outfit. Sam broke the silent peepshow. "I'll just say this, you do a really good Bruce Campbell."

Danny nodded. "I wouldn't say that I'm that good, Bruce is the king of the Evil Dead afterall."

"Whatever dude, you were really good at that!" Tucker added.

"Well as the saying goes: _imitation, is the new form of flattery_." Danny said as he lifted the chainsaw onto his shoulder.

Tucker and Danny laughed while Sam just stared at Danny with interest. Danny took notice and asked: "What's up Sam?"

Sam blushed. "Oh nothing, nothing. Just, um, you have a smudge on you cheek is all."

Danny then smirked and looked at Tucker. "Mind giving us a minute?"

Tucker caught on and left singing: "Love birds, love birds, make way for the love bird train!"

"WE ARE NOT LOVE," Sam stopped when Danny didn't join her. "Danny?"

Danny just smirked and immediately tipped her into his arms. "What's the matter Baby? Don't want to admit your true feelings for a handsome guy like myself?"

Sam was speechless as she looked for some kind of retort. "I, I, you,"

Danny placed his index against her lips and then grinned. "I'm not as clue-less as you thought I was. I was actually waiting for you to make the first move, but since you can't keep your eyes off little ol' me," Danny looked into her eyes and smiled. "Gimme some sugar baby."

Sam saw stars and fireworks when Danny pressed his lips to hers. After the moment passed, Sam felt like her intelligence went down as she dumbly looked into Danny's eyes. "G-groovy." Sam stuttered.

Sam sighed as she fainted in his arms. Danny gently held her bridal style and flew towards her house.

 _ **Sorry this was late coming. Moving, school, and working on cars. Life goes on. I hope you've enjoyed that chapter, and if you did: Favorite and Follow. I just want everyone to know that I'm open for new ideas. I have some, but not enough to work the rest of the days. So expect the next chapter tomorrow night. And remember to have a spooky week! : ) And sorry for the patches, I think I'll try to have few in the next chapter.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**6 Days of Phantom**

 **Day 3**

Due to the events from the last two days, the school district decided to let out school for the rest of the week to focus on rebuilding the auditorium and the cafeteria. Thus allowing the teens to roam the city with nothing better to do. Sam on the other hand, took a stroll through the park with a dumb, frozen grin on her face. Tucker soon caught up with her.

"So, how did you like the love train?" Tucker asked with a sly grin.

"Shut up Tuck." Sam answered rather too quickly.

"Come on, a least let me know how it went?"

"It was fine." Sam said giving Tucker a glare.

"Fine? It seems to me like you just couldn't get enough of Mr. Ghost boy after you both flew off yesterday." Tucker snickered.

Sam blushed. "Whatever, it wasn't like Danny was 'that' attractive anyway. What with his dazzling blue eyes you can get lost in, his surprisingly lushes lips, his unrelenting musk, his rock-hard ab-," Sam stopped herself as her face turned bright red.

Tucker laughed aloud and then wiped a tear forming in eye. "Wasn't 'that' attractive my ass. Admit it, you waited a long time for that."

Sam's hands formed fists. "Okay fine! I waited a long time and it was worth every second! But," Sam then smirked. "At least he can sweep a girl off her feet if he wanted to, unlike you who gets shot down by every girl including yours truly."

Tucker stopped laughing and then glared at her. "Hey! I can sweep a girl off her feet, just you watch."

Tucker stomped away to the nearest girl. He sighed and then cracked his knuckles. "Show time." He walked up to her and leaned against the tree she sat by. She was well into reading when she felt a disturbance in the geeky force. "Hey, the name's Tucker Foley, that's 'TF' for 'Too Fine'."

"Oh hell no! And before you ask, the answer is no." the girl said.

"What do you mean your answer is no?"

The girl got up and then slammed her book in front of his face. "Hello! You're a geek, I don't hang out with geeks." She answered as she walked away.

Tucker then got onto his knees and cried. "DAMN YOU BUTCH HARTMAN!"

Sam walked up behind him and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure one of these days you'll find a girl that won't shoot you down."

"Whatever dude, I'm just-,"

Just then the tree they were next too exploded into a million pieces. They looked around to a mob of screaming civilians and a pair of ghosts in police uniforms.

"Oh crap, its Walker's goons!" Tucker shouted.

"We have to get Danny!" Sam shouted back.

"I don't think so." said someone behind them.

They turned around to see a tall and mostly white ghost wearing a snow white suit and hat. Beside him, was another ghost wearing an eye patch, a cape, and his body was covered with scars and wounds.

Walker smiled. "Hello again punks, I was hoping I could tag along with you to 'get Danny'."

Sam and Tucker stepped back. "Sorry, i-invite only." Tucker stuttered.

"Tisk, tisk, what a shame, but I believe that not inviting me along when I ask is against the rules. If it wasn't against the rules before, then it is now." Walker chuckled.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked.

"Because the ghost punk still has a sentence to carry out. My last attempts have, failed, but I think roughing up a few bystanders will get him to comply. Now, tell me. Where's the boy?"

Just as Sam and Tucker were about to cook up a lie, a motorcycle came roaring down the street and through the gates of the park. The driver stopped the bike in front of them and then hopped off. He wore a grey and red stripped helmet with a black visor, two golden eagle shoulder pads, a gold badge with the 'DP' logo, and a belt with a golden cod piece.

Walker and his warden Bullet turned around and then both raised an eyebrow. "Who might you be?"

The stranger smirked and then said: "I am, the law!"

Both Walker and Bullet laughed. "Sorry punk, the only law around here is Walker." Bullet laughed.

"Ordinance 3 section 22: Making up rules/laws without the consent of Chief Justice: 20 years. Ordinance 10 section 2: Creating a public disturbance with intent of injuring civilians: 10 years," he said as goons came back with bloody night sticks. "Automatic 200 year sentence for severly injuring said civilians." He growled when he noticed the sticks. "And finally, Ordinance 5 section 18: Being outside the ghost zone with the intent to create said disturbance: 82 years. You have four counts of rule breaking against you, how do you plea?"

Walker was dumbfounded, not only was this guy serious, but he couldn't break the rules! He has never broken one if he could help it! "Who are you?"

"Officer Danny Phantom, Street Judge. Now how do you plea?" Danny sternly asked again.

"Obviously not guilty. I've never broke a rule in my life time, and in my afterlife." Walker said with a confident smile.

Danny smiled. "I knew you'd say that," Danny then brought out a big pistol with all sorts of weapons that will be used in this upcoming action sequence.

"For the crimes you have committed against the law, I find you: Walker and your followers, guilty of all charges; and hereby sentence you and your goons, to immediate containment and then deportation into the ghost zone. Surrender now, or I will use force." Danny brought the weapon up.

"Boys, show this punk who's really the 'law' here!" Walker shouted.

"Danny look out!" Sam shouted.

Danny only smirked as Walker's goons moved in for the kill. "Ecto-net!" Danny shouted.

"Ecto-Net." A mechanical voice repeated as the barrel of the gun adjusted.

Danny aimed the gun at the approaching ghosts and launched a large net at them. The goons shrieked as they scattered to avoid the net, but only one of them got caught in the net. The rest of them then tried to attack from all sides. Danny then shouted. "Scatter shot!"

The barrel adjusted again as the voice repeated: "Scatter shot."

Danny pulled the trigger and the gun released a volley of ghost seeking plasma orbs, which all then went after Walker's goons. The goons were shot right out of the sky, landing face first into the ground. Walker was surprised but then brought out a remote.

"I hope you've enjoyed playing cop punk," Walker smiled. "But a warden always brings a pet to a ghost fight." He then pressed the button.

Danny lifted up his gun as the ground started to shake. The trees in front of them shook and tumbled, as a large mutant dog came crashing in. Danny frowned. "Ordinance 6 section 4: Owning a pet larger than the city itself without a permit: 8 years."

"Grrr, Shut up! Hound, sick em'!" Walker growled.

The dog barked and then lunged at Danny. Danny aimed the gun at it and growled. "Double Whammy."

"Double Whammy." The voice repeated.

Danny pulled the trigger and released two ecto-blasts at the hound. The shots connected and sent the giant dog back into the sky. Danny smirked as he blew the smoke off the barrels.

"Bullet, get him!" Walker ordered.

Bullet rushed Danny, but then was blasted backwards past Walker and landed into the pond. Walker gulped. "Is it too late to go quietly?"

Danny frowned. "Ordinance 1 Section 1: Assaulting a Street Judge. Automatic 5,000 years, plus containment."

Danny's gun adjusted its barrel and a large blue stream sucked Walker, Bullet, and the rest of the offending ghost in. Danny twirled the gun with one finger and then holstered it back into his pouch.

Sam and Tucker soon joined him. Tucker smiled. "Judge Dred?"

"Judge Dred citizen." Danny deadpanned.

"Okay tuff guy, drop the act." Sam crossed her arms.

Danny frowned at her and then stated: "Ordinance 2 Section 3: Walking about without your boyfriend: Automatic 3 years."

Sam smiled. "Oh my officer, I'm way too pretty to go to jail," Sam then looked at him with a seductive look. "Maybe I could, persuade you, to look the other way?"

Danny thought for a moment. "I guess I could let you off with a warning. But you're still guilty. Your sentence," Danny lifted her chin. "Is lunch and a kiss, now pucker up, law breaker."

Tucker videotaped the moment and then posted it on Facebook and then typed:

" **Danny and Sam are finally together. #I win the bet #$2000 richer #Swag."**

 **Dash has liked this post**

 **Dash: Is Fenturd wearing a costume? I thought Phantom was dressing up.**

 **Anderson: Don't know why, but Danny looks so swag in that.**

 **Valerie: Too bad there is no dislike button. :(**

 **Sam: We're about to upload a video of Danny and I kicking the shit out of Tucker.**

 **Valerie, Paulina, Dash, Danny, and Mr. Lancer liked Sam's Comment.**

 **Tucker: :(**

 _ **1600+ words. Don't worry, I've made sure to make it so that every sentence and word is worth the read. So anyway, I hope you've enjoyed that chapter and I've decided to re-visit the Mummy chapter and then re-write it. I decided to write what I think the movie should've been like to me. Until then I'll see you on the next edition. Thank you and goodnight you beautiful people.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**6 Days of Phantom**

 **{Chapter Dedicated to Lucien Naviaux and the Guest reviewer who asked me to do this, I hope you two enjoy :) }**

 **I want my MUMMY!**

 **A** Late night shift at the museum can get really boring sometimes, especially if you are working as a security guard in a building that holds more than 3000 years of history worth about 2 billion dollars; but no one trying to take it all, no vandal trying to wreck it all, not even a mouse trying to find its new home under the displays.

3 guards shared a box of donuts trying to pass the time until morning. "So Barbara, how's the family?"

"My husband's been cheating on me with a bombshell from New York, my daughter has been out for 4 nights in a row with a bunch of Danny Phantom fan girls, and my son has been telling me: 'Your mama sucks cocks in hell' all morning while he twists his head around and AS he threw up all over the walls. So yeah, I say we've been fine." She answered while stuffing the last doughnut and turning back to the monitors.

"Sorry to hear that Barbs, so I guess that means you don't want to come over to the play offs this Saturday?" the guard looking at the newspaper asked.

"No, I still want to watch the Packers. I just need an excuse to get away from thing as long as I possibly can." Barbara answered while she picked up her cup of coffee.

The first guard looked at the monitors and then put down his mug. "Hey guys, I got something on camera 3."

Tom and Barbara walked over to the camera and then stared at it. A shadowy figure moved into the Egyptian exhibit. All three guards grabbed their flash lights and pistols and then they headed towards the exhibit.

Inside the exhibit, everything was still in their displays, they felt the temperature took a dive, but no signs of the figure that entered the exhibit.

"I hope I wasn't imagining things." The guard said looking around the ancient tools displays.

"I saw it too. Something doesn't feel right." Barbara said as she felt the air got even colder.

Tom shivered and then turned around and stopped in place with his mouth and eyes wide open. Eddy looked back at him confused. "What's wrong boss? It looks like you've just seen a ghost."

"I, I, I think I did," he shuddered as he drop the pistol and flashlight.

Barbara and Eddy looked in Tom's direction and saw a tall mummified figure with a floating gauze tape cape. He stared at them with a wicked smile. The ghost known as Hotep-Ra landed in front of them and removed their weapons from their hands with his gauze and then covered their mouths before they had a chance to scream.

"Sorry, but I can't have anyone making a sudden sound that'll alert the halfa." He said as he tied them all up.

Ra picked up the trio, threw them into the broom closet, and then used a sarcophagus to block the door. "Good, now for the scepter." He floated towards the display and saw the golden staff being held behind the bullet proof glass.

He turned his hand intangible and the pulled the scepter through the glass. He laughed as the scepter glowed to life. "Now, I will finish what I've started! And this time," He waved the staff around the room, turning it into a throne room. "No one, will be able to stop me this time!"

He then lifted it into the air, releasing red waves of energy that turned the whole museum into a pyramid. In the surrounding area: cars transformed into camels, bystander's clothing were replaced with linen cloths and silk dresses; stores where reduced into huts with stands in front of them, and tall buildings were transformed into tall towers and pyramids.

Ra laughed a loud as he flew into the air and shot at the people below him. The people's eyes turned blood red and they all started to bow and moan his name.

 **The Fourth Day**

 **S** am and Tucker woke up the next day in the desert city. Shocked and confused, they met up at the 'Nasty Burger' while avoiding the mummified guards walking around and hauling people away.

"What the hell happened? Last night the world was perfectly technically advanced," he pulled out a small stone tablet. "Now my Sony is a 'Stony'!" Tucker shouted.

"First, this is for that pun," Sam smacked him on across the cheek. "Second: sand, pyramids, Mummies, slave labor, does any of that ring a bell?"

Tucker palmed his face. "Oh god, not him."

"Yeah god him, we got to find-,"

"YOU TWO!" a group of Mummies stopped behind them.

Sam and Tucker gulped. "Y-yes?"

"You two are late for 'work'." The leader said moving the whip over his shoulder.

"And, what work would that be?" Tucker asked.

Top of the Pyramid

After Tucker regretted the question, both Sam and Tucker were forced to move gigantic blocks up Pyramid's slope.

"Move faster!" A mummy guard shouted as he whipped Sam and Tucker.

They both quickly moved the block all the way up. Sam wiped off the sweat beading down her forehead. "Damn, where's Danny when you need him?"

"I don't know, but I hope he gets here soon. This old world work is killing me." Tucker said as he leaned against the block.

The block moved over the edge and then landed on a mummy guard below. The mummy that was next to him got on his knees and cried: "WILSON! NO!"

Sam smirked. "Well, I think your luck is finally turning around."

"Finally, about time I stopped being 'bad luck Tuck'." Tucked crossed his arms.

"HEY!" someone behind them shouted.

They turned around to see a group of mummy guards with their whips in hand. "For crushing one of our own, you must be punished."

Tucker coward behind Sam. Sam stuttered: "W-what are you going to do to us?"

TOWN SQUARE

The town's people chanted and cheered as Sam and Tucker were fitted with nooses.

"YOU'RE GOING TO HANG US?!" Sam shouted with wide eyes.

"Don't you think that maybe, THIS IS TAKING IT TOO FAR?!" Tucker panicked.

The guard held up his hands. "Sorry kid, I don't make the laws, the laws make me. Nothing personal, Wilson was kind of a prick anyway."

The guard then jumped down and nodded to the executioner. He grabbed the lever and then asked. "Any last words?"

Tucker sniffed and looked towards Sam. "Remember your pet Gerbil that got eaten by a hawk when he ran out the back door?"

"Mr. Kibbles? Yeah, why?"

"I lied when I told you Danny was the one who let him out."

If Sam wasn't mad before, she was definitely livid now. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LET MR. KIBBLES OUT? YOU BASTARD! I REFUSED TO TALK TO DANNY FOR WEEKS AND I NEARLY TORE HIS HEAD OFF!"

"I'm sorry! I got scared!" Tucker yelped as he tried to move away from the raging vegan.

"I'M GOING RIP THE FEAR RIGHT OUT OF YOU WHEN WE GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS!" Sam yelled as she fought against her restraints and her noose.

Before Sam and Tucker were dropped, 2 ecto-blasts shot through their ropes, effectively separating them both from sudden death and landing somewhat safely through the square holes. They both looked up through the holes and saw a figure wearing a black dress shirt, a green ascot, brown leather boots, brown slacks with suspenders, and a ton of gun pouches on his body. Danny blew the loose bangs away from his eye and smiled down at them.

"Sorry I'm late. I was trying to figure out why I woke up in a stone room in the most uncomfortable bed in the universe." Danny said as he pulled them out.

"Better late than a second ago." Tucker said as Danny untied him.

The guards came up to the stand and surrounded them. "Surrender in the name of Pharaoh Hotep-Ra!"

Danny twirled the ecto-pistols and aimed them at the guards. "Alright, I'll surrender, but you'll have to fight me first."

"Very well, ATTACK!" the guard shouted.

The guards charged at them with their spears. Danny quickly lifted and flew Sam and Tucker to a nearby stone building nearly avoiding the flying spears on the way. Danny dropped them onto the roof and then jumped down into the crowds of guards and then started shooting them up. When more guards came by shouting, Danny knocked out one of the guards and then threw him into the approaching crowd of guards, causing them to tumble and trip over the each other.

Danny ducked down as a guard swung a sword at his head, he then grabbed the sword away from him and chopped the guard into dust and gauze tapes. Danny then blasted an archer off the roof and stabbed a guard who tried sneaking up behind him in the chest. He then pulled out the sword and chopped down a few more guards before he threw his sword at a guard who was about to throw a spear at him, and chuckled when the guard shrieked the Wilhelm scream as he fell.

After Danny took care of the rest of the guards, the ground started shaking and Danny turned to see a giant sphinx looking down at him. Danny took a step back and then roared at it, attempting to intimidate it. The sphinx raised an eyebrow and then lowered it's to Danny's level.

It growled and then released a powerful roar, strong enough to launch Danny into a nearby shop. Danny slowly got up and then nervously rubbed the back of his neck: "I should run now, right?"

The sphinx nodded its head and then charged at him. Danny flew away trying to avoid the lunges made by the giant stone lion. Danny then twisted around and as he flew backwards, he pulled out his other pair of blasters and took pot shots at the legs of the behemoth. All of the shots bounced off as the sphinx then leapt up into the air and then flew downwards, claws first, at the frozen in place halfa.

Danny continued to shoot at the approaching sphinx until his guns ran dry. He gulped as he threw his empty weapons aside and then lifted his forearms in front of his face to brace himself for the attack.

The sphinx started to roar, but was stopped mid-roar as an arrow went into its mouth. The sphinx landed behind Danny and then suddenly blew up. The force of the blast pushed Danny face first onto the sandy floor and coming up behind him was a woman figure wearing a skin tight, scale patterned, golden jumpsuit with a scarab emblem necklace, and golden hair pieces. She twirled the golden bow around as she brought out another arrow and then proceed to aim it at Danny.

"Fancy meeting you here, Phantom." Valerie glared at him.

"Val-Red?" Danny asked as he quickly got up.

"The one and only, now tell me what's happening and maybe I won't reduce you to rubble like that, um, linx or whatever it's called."

"Sphinx, and as for the explanation," He took a breath. "One of my enemies has stolen a staff that belonged to Tucker's ancestor, who was also a pharaoh by the way, and probably used it to take over the world in an ancient Egyptian style." He then exhaled.

"That explains a lot. So who is this 'enemy' of yours?" Valerie lowered her bow after being given a satisfied answer.

"Hotep-Ra, I doubt that people remembers the time when he and Tucker tried to take over the world like this, but he's on his own this time."

"Hepto-Ra? What the hell kind of name is that?"

"No, it's Hotep-Ra, and don't ask me, that's a question I always wanted to know. Anyway, what happened to your power suit?" Danny asked as he examined Valerie's skin tight (if he wasn't dating Sam, pretty sexy looking) jumpsuit.

"I don't know, this was in the same place as my other suit, but it was between wearing a white dress that made my butt look like a blimp, or looking like Lady Gaga if she decided to take a tour in Ancient Egypt.. Oh and by the way, stop staring." She glared at him and Danny complied. She then noticed the costume change. "Say, don't you usually wear a black and white jumpsuit?"

"What's wrong with changing up your image?" Danny asked.

Valerie took a long stare at him and then commented: "I guess there's nothing wrong with it. But you're no Rick O'Connell."

"Whatever, Anck." Danny smirked.

Before Valerie could rip Phantom apart, Sam and Tucker finally caught up with them. "Jeez Danny, if you're going to leave us up on a roof, then at least leave us a latter for us to climb down on," Tucker complained but then looked over to Valerie and gawked at her. "Woah."

Valerie sighed. "Woah, that's all you have to say Foley?"

"NO, NO! Um, you look, um, ho- I mean sex- I mean, great?" Tucker panicked.

Valerie rolled her eyes and then asked: "Where is Danny? I thought he always hangs out with you."

"That's none of your business," Sam glared at her and then added. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"I'm just trying to find out what the hell happened. First I went to sleep wearing my ipod," she then pulled out a small stone tablet. "Only to wake up with an istone."

Sam and Danny groaned in annoyance while Tucker chuckled.

"FOLEY!" a loud booming voice shout.

Danny and the gang looked up to see the sky darken, as a mob of locusts formed a golden gauzed mummy. "I've been waiting for the day I could finally take revenge on you." Ra smiled.

Danny and Valerie stood in front of them and prepped themselves to charge at him. "If you want Tucker, then you'll have to get through us!" Danny shouted.

"Ok I will." Ra said as he just simply waved the scepter and then Danny and Valerie sunk into the ground.

"As your new Pharaoh, I hereby 'ground' you both for your defiance." Ra chuckled.

"I get it!" Danny's muffled voiced shout from underground.

"Now enough with these puns," Ra stated as he made his way to Tucker.

Tucker took a step back but was then paralyzed. In response, Sam went to attack Ra, but Ra waved the staff and surrounded her with mummy guards that then held her down. Ra walked up to Tucker and looked down at him. "I have plans for you. Guards! Take that woman to the cell, and take Foley to my sacrificial chamber." Ra ordered his guards.

"You won't get away with this you wad of toilet paper!" Sam shouted fighting against the guards dragging her to the temple.

"Wrong, after tonight, the world will see a brand new me." Ra laughed.

 **Ghost in the Sand**

Afternoon

 **D** anny phased Valerie out of the ground and they dusted themselves off. Valerie then asked: "So, that went well."

"Ra has gotten stronger then the last time we met. I know you hate me and want to rip me apart, but I need your help." Danny

"Sorry GB," Valerie dusted off her bow and began to walk off. "I work alone."

Danny sighed and then walked in front of her. "Look, we're not on the best terms right now, but can you look past the prejudices you have against me for now, so we can save Sam and Tucker?"

"Why do you care about those two? I thought all ghosts are incapable of feeling emotional attachments to anything but their obsession." Valerie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm, kind of an exception to that rule. Look, I'm sorry for what happened before, I just don't want to lose the only two people that are keeping me from killing myself in a town filled with bullies, ghosts who refuse to let me sleep at night, and the constant death threats from both you and every ghost hunter on the planet. I don't care whether I absolutely go against all the assumptions made on ghosts, but trust me when I say, there's no reason to assume that all ghosts are evil like scientists and hunters say they are. So please, friend, foe, or something in-between," Danny got on one knee. "Can you, trust me now?"

Valerie sighed. "I guess I was just a little nettled when you took away the one life style that I grew up with, and since then I've learned that being popular is just a way to make crappy friends than trying to find your true friends like Danny did. So, yes Phantom," she held out her hand to him. "I trust you now."

Both shook hands and then Danny said: "I think we should get going and find out where Ra is hiding out."

Valerie looked around and then pointed at the giant tomb with Hotep's face on the side of it. "How about there?"

Danny went into deep thought and then said: "I think it's too obvious, that must be there to throw us off or something."

Inside the Tomb

Inside the eye of Ra's eye, Ra laid on his love seat, being fed grapes by the lovely Miss Star. Ra's personal servant came by and bowed before him. "The face on the side of your tomb is complete. But if I may interject my Pharaoh, why exactly did you make us put your face on the side of the tomb?"

Ra dismissed Star and got up from his seat. "Can't I plaster my own image anywhere I please?"

"No, of course you can as you wish my lord, but don't you think that putting your face on your own tomb would, 'attract', some of your enemies?" the servant asked.

"Please, I'm strong enough to destroy anyone in my path. And besides, what would you think when you look at my image on this tomb? They would think it's too obvious and think I'm trying to throwing them off. It's called reverse phycology my slave." Ra said confidently.

"Well, what if they check it out anyway?" the servant asked.

"Maybe you should have more confidence before I send you to the torture room to be mummified, alive!" Ra growled.

The servant held his hands up. "Yes of course my lord!"

Just then a guard came in and said: "Lord Hotep, the sacrifice is ready."

"Excellent, take me to him." Ra said as he followed the guard.

Sacrificial Chamber

Inside the stone room, Tucker is tied down on an open sarcophagus. Tucker fought against the restraints as a group of priests' mumbled their lines. They all then stopped in place when Ra entered the room. Tucker went wide eyed as Ra made his way to the sarcophagus.

Ra smiled. "Ah, I see he's ripe for the picking."

Tucker gulped. "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see in a second. Now, guards!" Ra shouted.

Two heavily armed guards marched into the room and bowed before their pharaoh. Ra then ordered: "See to it that the woman is ready to be transported to the Axion Labs. I am told that she needs to be alive and unharmed."

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

Ra turned back to Tucker. "I have no use for that friend of yours, but someone has, 'requested', that she is to be sent to a place known as: Axion."

"But you rule the world now! What is the end gain?"

"In exchange for your friend, I gain the secret to, eternal youth!"

Tucker began to stutter. "B-but, you're dead! The only way you could be young again is if,"

"If I become a halfa yes, I've considered it, and thanks to the other halfa, I was taught how to bring myself back to life and back to my absolute prime. Allow me to demonstrate." Ra said as he hovered his hands above him.

Ra's eyes glowed brightly as Tucker began to rapidly age until he appeared to be in his late 70s. Ra's body began to age backwards, reviling young tan skin, high cheek bones, and a full head of brown hair running past his shoulders.

Ra ceased the process and then stared at his new form. "It worked. IT WORKED! I FELL YOUNG AGAIN!" Ra shouted as he started feeling his newly acquired skin. "Oh yes! It feeeeelllss, sooooo, smoooooth!"

Everyone in the room awkwardly stared at their Pharaoh. Ra took notice and then cleared his throat. "Now, I no longer have any use for you anymore. Guards, show this, 'raisin' as the kids would say, to his tomb."

Tucker weakly tried to fight against his restraints to move as far as he can from the approaching guards, but then he relaxed when two familiar bodies blew up the roof and landed in front of his sarcophagus.

Danny took one look at Tucker and asked: "Grandpa Foley?"

"No sonny, it's me. He took my youth!" Tucker warned them.

"Ah, if it isn't the third strongest halfa!" Ra clapped.

"Third strongest? What do you mean by that?" Danny questioned.

Tucker coughed. "He became a halfa just so he can become, p-powerful again."

Valerie looked straight at Danny. "Halfa? So is that the exception you told me?"

"Y-yeah, but that's beside the point," Danny then turned back to Ra. "Right now you should be planning your half funeral!"

Ra laughed. "Are you sure you can defeat me now? I'm in my prime! I'm at the pinnacle of my strength!"

"You don't scare me with your, surprising nicely toned skin." Valerie commented.

Ra smiled. "Really? Thank you!"

"Yeah it looked really good, but I've been wondering, what's that on your face?" Valerie asked.

Ra panicked. "What's what on my face?" Ra summoned a mirror and checked every inch of his new skin.

Valerie quickly shot an arrow at his face and the arrow exploded. Ra ashes then fell onto the ground and Valerie laughed. "IT WAS PAIN!"

Tucker and Danny laughed. "Good one!" Danny and Tucker fist bumped Valerie.

Ra got back up and then shouted. "I'm going to make you all pay!" He then pointed at them. "Guards! KILL THEM!"

The guards ran at them but Danny and Valerie fought them off. Ra looked at them in a disappointed scowl. "Good God! Can't anyone handle a halfa and a human! Fine, don't send weaklings to do a Pharaohs job!"

Ra started shooting ghost-rays at them. Danny was blasted backwards as Valerie dodged the attack. Ra rushed at Valerie and special summoned his curved sword. "Time to die human!"

Valerie used her bow to absorb the blows made by Ra's sword and both began to fence each other with their weapons. Ra then did a spin attack strong enough to knock her bow out of her hands, and then punched her onto the ground. He held the sword over his head and just as he was about to strike, Danny shot the sword out of his hands.

Danny twirled the gun and blew the smoke off the barrel. Ra growled and shot him with his ghost-ray and Danny was sent back into a wall. Valerie rolled to her feet and smashed her fist into Ra's cheek. She then turned to Danny and shouted: "Judging by how long you been doing this, I thought you would be able to dodge these freaking ghost-rays by now!"

Danny sighed and then jogged to her side. "Well excuse me, I can dodge these, if I knew they were coming seconds before they hit me!"

Ra got back up and then growled. "That's it, I refuse to be beaten by a human. NOW WITNESS MY ULTIMATE MONKEY," Danny and Valerie gasped. "FORM!"

Danny and Valerie sighed. "Thank god I thought he ment,"

"GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER AND WATCH MY TRANSFORMATION!" Ra shouted as two halos formed at his waist and both went up and down, revealing a giant ghostly behemoth. "Ha ha! I've not felt so powerful in my life! But," he then summoned the scepter. "With the power of the scepter in my hands, I am now the strongest being in all the universe!" Ra evilly laughed.

Danny and Valerie shook in fear as the beast lunged forward, nearly striking the duo where they stood. When suddenly, the author suffered a fatal heart attack!

 _ **EURK! *THUD***_

Thus Ra faded from the story entirely, as quickly as he was introduced to this story. The aura that once surrounded the scepter, flew across the room and then surrounded Tucker. Tucker started to age backwards to his previous age and got up and cheered.

"YES! I'M YOUNG AGAIN!" Tucker jumped up and hugged the halfa.

"Glad to have you back buddy. So," Danny picked the scepter up and offered it to Tucker. "Want to do the honors?"

Tucker took the scepter and then commanded: "I demand that Amity Park and its people be reverted back the way it was before Ra changed it, and that Danny, Valerie, Sam, and I remembered everything that has happened here today!"

The scepter glowed and the tomb they were in changed back into to the museum. On the outside, the temples and pyramids reverted back into buildings, stores, and houses. The mummy guards all faded away and the townsfolk's clothing transformed back into what they wore before the change. Valerie's golden jumpsuit was changed back into her red battle armor, and Tucker's white toga changed back into a yellow shirt, brown cargo pants, and his signature red cap.

Tucker dug through his pockets and took a look at his smart phone and smiled. "Daddy missed you! Yes he did. Yes he did!" He mumbled as he hugged the device.

Valerie then took a look around and then said. "Not to interrupt your reunion, but where's Sam?"

Danny looked around and then turned to Tucker. "Yeah, where is she Tuck?"

Tucker slipped the phone into his pocket and turned to his friends. "In exchange for learning the secret to 'eternal youth', he gave Sam to someone who then took her to Axion Labs. I think I know who took her, but I don't think we have to guess who when Ra said: 'Thanks to the other halfa.'"

Danny's expression went into a very pissed frown. "Vlad."

Valerie put her hand on Danny. "Hey, don't worry, we'll free our friend. Besides, I know who Vlad is, and trust me," She charged her rifle and heaved it onto her shoulder. "I have a little score to settle with that fruit loop."

"You know who he is?" Danny asked shocked.

Valerie nodded her head and then Danny sighed. "Good, I won't have to explain myself when we go say 'hello' to 'Mayor Masters'. Alright, Tucker, I want full schematics of the building. I want to know what changed and what we're dealing with."

"Done," Tucker said as he turned on his smart phone.

Danny turned to Valerie. "I hope that your Dad still works as a security guard there. I might need to know if they hired anymore guards that'll get in between us and Vlad."

"Dad got laid off because the company hired like a private army, and invested in a whole bunch of ghost proof defenses." Valerie said.

"Probably some that'll ignore Vlad's ecto-signature," Danny then pulled out his phone and typed in a number. "I'll meet you there tomorrow, I have to call in a favor."

"Alright Phantom, I'll meet you there." Valerie said as she left the exhibit.

Danny hit the call button and the phone went through three rings until someone picked up. "Technus residence, the master of all technology speaking."

"Hey Technus, its Danny, remember that favor you owe me?" Danny asked as him and Tucker left the exhibit.

After they left, the sarcophagus moved as the broom closet door opened up. The three security guards looked outside the door and they slowly moved into the exhibit.

"What the hell happened?" Barbara asked.

"I don't know, but whatever happened, I'm getting the hell out of here. I quit man!" Eddy threw his hat off and ran out the building with Tom and Barbara following close behind.

Outside

Right as the manager unlocked the door, the three guards ran out screaming. The manager stood aside and stared after the sprinting security guards. "Damn it, there goes another few guards, again. I knew I should've taken up the manager position in New York." He mumbled before taking a sip from his coffee.

 _ **Haliluyah! It is complete! I am sorry about this being almost a whole month, but I hope this chapter has been worth it. I'll be completely honest, I didn't have as much fun writing this as I did the last 3 chapters. But at least I doubled the content so the monthly wait was worth it. Okay, besides that, if you enjoyed this chapter, favorite and follow. I do appreciate any reviews. I bid you all a good day, I hope you all had a safe turkey day and I hope you all had a very safe Black Friday. Until then my peps, peace. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**6 Days of Phantom**

 **Day 5, Breaking and Entering**

 _ **"W**_ _ell judging by the most recent outline of Aixon Labs, it's now nearly impenetrable on all sides. I've spent all night trying to hack into the mainframe, but I could only gain access to company records, inventory, and some of the cameras."_

Outside the entrance of the building, Valerie and Danny walked through the gates and into the courtyard where a ton of guards, armed with assault rifles, and holding the leashes of a couple guard dogs, all stared at the approaching halfa and his friend.

Danny wore a jet black overcoat with his 'DP' logo on both his shoulders of the coat. He also had on a sleek pair of black slacks with black hazmat boots. His white hair was sharply combed backwards, and he wore pitch black sunglasses that hid his radioactive green eyes.

 _Tucker adjusted his glasses and then explained to Danny: "If you guys could find a way to patch me into the system, such as finding a computer lab," He then handed him a small device. "Stick this into a USB port, and I should have full control of the whole system in a matter of seconds."_

Next to Danny, Valerie also had on a similar style clothing, but she had her hair was done in a dred-lock style.

As they approached the front door, they were stopped by two guards and a pair of great Danes. "Identification cards." One of the two asked them.

 _Tucker handed them two fake cards. "These will get you into the building, but they will only grant you access to some parts of the building. But once you're inside, it's up to you guys to find a way to get to those inaccessible areas."_

Danny and Valerie handed the guard their cards and then the two guards stepped aside for them to enter. As they passed them, the dogs began to growl at them, but only to be kicked by the two guards.

Once they got inside the lobby of Axion, they stopped when they spotted the first security check point. Valerie whispered to Danny. "Our 'equipment' will set off those alarms. Are you ready for a fight once we go through?"

Danny grinned. "Yeah, as long as you can keep up, little red."

Valerie punched his arm and the both of them started to approach the checkpoint. One of the security guards stopped them and told them: "Please place any metallic objects you may have on your person onto conveyer belt, please."

Both kids went through the metal detector. The alarm went off and the security guard came up to them with a portable metal detector and then told them: "Please open your coats and spread your arms in the "T" position."

Both kids smirked as they unzipped their leather coats to reveal an array of blasters, thermoses, and 9-tail sticks. The guard went wide eye and then stuttered. "Not again!"

But Danny threw an uppercut at the guard's stomach, sending him clear across the room. The other guard stumbled onto his feet and shouted into his walkie talkie: "Armed Intruders in the main lobby!"

Valerie threw a boomerang at him, but the device circled around him and hit Danny in the head. "OW! I hate this freaking thing!" He then stomped on the device and then lifted his palm and blasted the guard in the chest.

Just then, they heard voices of armed guards coming down the stairs and elevator. Valerie crack her knuckles and pulled out two blasters. "Well Phantom, I hope you're ready, because here they come!"

Danny cracked his neck and then watched as the group of guards surrounded them, 5 behind them, 10 on each side, and 20 in front of them.

"Surrender now!" one of them shouted.

Danny only smiled and said: "All right, we surrender." Danny raised his arms up.

Valerie also raised her arms up, but just as the guards came to arrest them, both of the kid's cuff links dropped down and exploded in a blinding flash of light.

After the guards were all stunned, Valerie and Danny got to work on 'thinning' out the number of guards in the room. Danny round-housing a few guards and blasting them into the walls of the lobby. Meanwhile, Valerie knocked out a few and put the last guard in a choke hold. When the effect of the flash bangs wore off, Danny and Valerie got to cover as the remaining guards began firing at them. The pillars they hid behind slowly started to thin out as the guards continued to focus fire on them. Danny then decided to go invisible try to sneak around them. But as he got closer, he noticed the guards had on a visor that directed them to his position.

The guard turned his way and shot at him, landing only a few shots on Danny. Danny stumbled and growled in pain, as he turned visible and kicked the guard up into the ceiling and then headed behind another pillar.

Valerie, who saw that Danny was pinned down, got out from cover aiming her two ghost blasters and started blasting the guards into the pillars and walls. For the last guard however, she threw aside the empty blasters, jumped in mid-air, the camera pans out and rotates around the two (tripping over, but getting back up, saving the shot), and she round-housed kicked the guard into Danny's pillar.

When the room was filled with nothing with moaning and painful cries from the guards, Valerie ran behind the pillar and got Danny back onto his feet.

"Phantom, you okay?" Valerie asked a very dizzy halfa.

"Not, okay, but I think I'll live." Danny huffed as he and Valerie made their way to a row of elevators.

"Live? But you're, oh duh! Halfa!" Valerie smacked her forehead.

Danny smiled. "Don't worry, people do tend to forget that fact." He said as he ripped off an access card off of one of the knocked out guard.

"What happened? I thought ghosts can't get wounded from regular bullets." Valerie asked while Danny slipped in and out the card and called for the elevator.

"Normally, bullets would phase through me in ghost mode," he then took out one of the bullets. "But these are different somehow. We'll have to get Tuck patched into the system so he can tell us what the hell these are." Danny explained as they both entered the elevator.

 **Vlad's Most Expensive Plan Yet**

Sam groaned as she found herself in a prison cell. She got up and examined her surroundings. A toilet in the far corner, a lone mattress on the other side, and a small window surrounded by barbwire and bars.

She walked over to the cell door and shouted. "GET OUT HERE YOU TAPED UP DUST BUNNY!"

"Sorry my dear Samantha," Vlad suddenly appeared inside her cell. "But Hotep had to step out for the moment, would you like to leave a message?"

"V-Vlad? What do you want with me?" Sam stuttered as she backed into the door of her cell.

Vlad chuckled and said: "For a little experiment, of course."

"What do you mean experiment?" Sam asked.

"Allow me to show you." Vlad smiled as he grabbed Sam and brought them through the floor and into an underground lab.

Sam struggled to get out of his grip, but Vlad slammed her into one of three chairs in the middle of the room, and a pair of restraints locked her into place. "I hope you get comfortable, because this might take a minute to explain." Vlad said as he made his way to one of the scientists.

The scientist typed in a few key words and opened up a document that explained the device that Sam was in. Vlad then began his monolog.

"I know what you kids are into these days; 'videogames' was it? The chair you're in is the first, and only realistic videogame device that took a rather long time to create. This chair allows the user to completely control their character, and give the illusion of complete dominates of their own world. But little do they know," Vlad then cut to the next slide. "The device allows me to take direct control of their minds, giving me the ability to brainwash them into obeying only me. This device costed millions, but my plan is to put one in every home. I may not make the amount I spent, but the devices that are bought, will allow me to brainwash approximately: 4 billion 'gamers' worldwide. Starting, unfortunately, with you." Vlad turned off the projection.

A pair of scientists got behind her and placed a helmet on her head. "But why me and not someone who actually is a gamer?"

"I checked your computer files, you have played a first-person shooter called: Doomed 3 for 78 hours straight and you apparently unlocked all of the unlockables available. If that's not a gamer, then I don't know what. Also," he then pulled up a bunch of files filled with comic books. "What kind of 'goth' has comic books? Especially 'Super Guy' and 'Night Owl'?"

"That's, that's not mine. That's Dannys, yeah Danny's stupid ass comics." Sam responded 'too' quickly.

"Of course. Now, let the simulation, BEGIN!" Vlad shouted and the scientists started to activate the device.

Sam struggled to try and get out of the chair, but all attempts were futile, as she visibly relaxed and gave in to the machine. Vlad smiled and just as he got into the second chair, the computers alerted him footage of Danny and Valerie's 'rude' arrival.

Vlad growled and then shouted. "Continue with the plan, and don't you dare let them get in here!"

Everyone saluted and went straight to work, activating Vlad's chair, Axion Lab's anti-ghost systems, and re-enforced the door locks on the elevator.

Computer lab 2nd Floor

Danny and Valerie stepped out of the elevator on the floor with the computer lab. When the room seemed to be clear, they walked over to a nearby computer and inserted Tucker's flash-drive. They turned the computer on and the screen temporally displayed an icon of Tucker winking. The computer then pulled up a video chat window. Turing the camera towards him, Tucker waved to Danny and Valerie.

"Great work, I got full control of the mainframe!" Tucker said typing away.

"So, where can we find Sam?" Valerie asked.

Tucker took another second typing before pulling up a layout of Axion. "Looks like there's a sub lab that wasn't in the outlines we've looked at. Looking at the security footage, it looks like Sam is there; but so is Vlad."

Danny growled but tried to keep himself from tearing up Axion atom by atom. "So, how do we get down there?"

"Looks to me like there's a way down, if you give me a few seconds I co-," Tucker stopped and then warned: "Guys, stay frost, they just activated the anti-ghost protocols!"

"Intruders located, activating eco-turrets." A mechanic voice announced. Danny and Valerie then heard a pair of turrets pop out of the walls and aim at them. The room lit up like a green Christmas tree with hundreds of lasers fired at Danny and Valerie.

"Keep dodging guys! I'll try to deactivate the turrets!" Tucker shouted.

Danny dodged another ray and then sarcastically shouted: "No! No! Take your time Tuck! We've got all night!"

Valerie hid under one of the desks as a volley of rays tried to hit her. She then pressed one of the buttons on her watch and then her eco-rifle formed and fell into her hands. Waiting for the opening she needed, she rolled out and tried to blast the turrets. The ray from her rifle bounced off the turret and the turret resumed to fire at her again.

Valerie rolled under another desk and then shouted: "Can't destroy them!"

Danny kept dodging and then shouted. "TUCKER! DEACTIVATE THESE TURRETS NOW!"

"Wait for it! AND! DEACTIVATED!" Tucker pressed the last key dramatically.

"Security Override granted, deactivating eco-turrets." The mechanical voice announced as the turrets retracted back into the walls.

Danny huffed as grabbed his knees. "Oh man, I need to work out more."

Valerie crawled out from under the desk and walked over to the computer. "Alright Tuck, what's next?"

After a few key strokes, Tucker then explained: "It looks like the sub-lab is under lock down. According to this, the room is running on a completely different system, so I can't access anything in the room except for the security cameras. Plus I've only managed to shut down anti-ghost protocols for the building itself, not the sub lab. So, how you're getting past its ghost shield and weapon systems is anybody's guess."

Danny thought for a moment and then asked: "Vlad hired a lot of guards, so can that also mean he had to buy an armory fit for a small army?"

Tucker typed in a few keys and then went wide eyed. "Wow! Danny please tell me you're thinking what I'm thinking!"

"Open up the room and watch the cameras. There's a door that going to go boom." Danny smiled.

Sub Lab

Two guards stood in front of the door of the elevator, bored as all crap as they watched the scientists work on their employer and his prisoner. Out of the bloom, one asked the other: "So, you think Phantom has a chance in hell he'll make it down here?"

"Even if he makes it down here," the guard lifts up his assault rifle. "The boss says these rifles with Blood Blossom bullets will take even the most reluctant ghost down."

The left guard then raises an eyebrow. "So, these can take down even the most reluctant ghost, right?"

The right nodded.

"Also, the boss is also A ghost. Right?"

"What about it?"

"Well, it must take some amount of trust for the boss to give us guns that could really do some damage to a ghost, then essentially go to sleep with just the two of us guarding this entire room, and expects us to NOT turn around and use these guns on him when he's at his weakest." The left guard explained.

The right opened his mouth to protest, but instead said: "Yeah, you're right. But, I heard some rumors that two guys tried turn against the boss, and it's said that the boss 'read their minds' and blasted them before they had a chance to pull the triggers."

"Well in that case, I guess I'll just get back to guarding this-," suddenly they heard the elevator come down with an audible beeping sound. When the elevator stopped, the two guards were then launched Wilhelm screaming across the room. The scientist all stopped what they were doing and witnessed Valerie kart wheel across the room and then knocked each and every one of them out.

After the room was cleared of the men in white lab coats, Valerie strolled over the one of the super computers and inserted the USB into the drive. Tucker appeared on screen and in a few key strokes, a mechanical voice announced: "Sub Lab lock down: has beenlifted. Ghost shield offline."

Danny then phased down into the room and ran over to Sam. He looked over her and then turned to the computer screen. "Tuck, can you get her out of this?"

After a minute of typing, Tucker frowned. "I'm working on it, but don't touch her until I can find a way to get her out," Tucker said as he then pulled up a screen and displayed it to them. "Wow! It looks like Vlad was working on a simulation so he can lure unsuspecting people with and brain wash them."

"Wait, he made a simulation? Of what?" Danny asked.

"From the looks of it, a plant lover's utopia," Tucker's eye twitched as he said it. "But the bottom line is: if we don't get Sam out of this simulation, we might lose her to Vlad."

"Can't we just remove this device from her head?" Valerie asked while reaching for the helment.

"Wait, don't touch it. It might trap her mind inside the simulation if we take it off without disconnecting her first." Tucker warned.

"So, what can we do?" Danny asked.

Tucker took a minute to look through the mainframe and then answered: "It looks like we can disconnect them from within, or type in a code in order to shut down the system. Problem is the code is nowhere to be found in the mainframe, so going in is our only option."

"But wait! You have control of the system. Why can't you just press a button and release her from the chair?" Valerie asked.

Tucker sighed and answered: "We have a 4,000 word quota, doing this would be make this chapter too short for the big guy upstairs."

Danny sighed and then muttered: "It's like there's a golden rule for super heroes that prevents them from doing things the easy way," Danny then took a seat on the third chair in the room. "Alright, plug me in to this so I can get my g- I mean, best friend out." Danny quickly changed his wording, remembering that Valerie has yet to discover his true Identity.

"Once you're inside Danny, I'll be able to communicate with you, so if you need anything let me know." Tucker explained as he began setting up Danny's chair.

The chair soon activated, restrained Danny, and Valerie placed the helmet on his head. Tucker then pushed enter and Danny's vision turned white, but only for Danny to be free of the chair and fall through an electrified tube of energy. Danny felt like he had been falling for hours until he landed into a field of roses.

 **Halfas, and Slave Labor, and Goths**

 **S** am was busy fixing up her purple roses when a certain half fell behind her. Sam quickly got up and ran over to the fallen body the ghost boy and then pouted. "Darn, and I just got these roses to sit up straight."

Danny groaned as he slowly got to his feet. When he finally got a glimpse of his surroundings, he saw fields of flowers of all varieties, scattered trees, and a shed in the distance.

"What, where," Danny stuttered.

"What, where, what?" Sam asked aggressively.

Danny just shook his head and turned to Sam. "Where are we?"

"My field patch sir. Mind telling me who the heck you are?" Sam growled.

"Wait, you don't know who I am?" Danny asked.

Sam frowned and told him: "I have no idea who the heck you are."

Danny sighed and then tried to jog her memory: "It's me Danny, you know, your half ghost boyfriend?"

"I don't know how you are half ghost, but you're not my boyfriend." Sam replied.

"What do you mean? Don't you remember me at all?" Danny pleaded.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T KNOW YOU, I DON'T NEED A BOYFRIEND, AND FOR THE RECORD," she held up her hand and showed him a golden ring with a small purple rose on it. "I'm already married."

Danny froze for what seemed like an eternity, but then remembered the matter at hand, shook his head and grabbed her shoulders. "Sam, I don't know if you know, but this place isn't real! Vlad trapped you in this simulation to brainwash you into doing his bidding. You have to believe me on this."

"Why you! My husband would do no such thing to me, thank you very much." Sam deadpanned.

"Look you, wait, Vlad is… V-Vlad is your," Danny almost barfed when he tried to say: "H-h-h-husb-ba-band?!"

Sam sighed but confirmed her answer. "Yes, he is. Although I'm only 14, I think our great emperor has chosen wisely. We hold no doubts about his judgements, if we all cherish our lives. Oh and touching me is against the rules, so hands off." Sam slapped Danny's hands off her shoulders.

Danny stared at her with wide eyes and then tried to say: "But Sam, why would you marry some fruitloop like Vlad?"

"Time for you to get lost, uh, Danny, correct? I have to go home. Farewell, and if you cherish your life, you will not follow me." Sam said as she made her way to the shed.

Danny watched her until she was out of sight and then yelled out to Tucker: "Dude can you hear me?!"

"OUCH! You don't have to yell dude. I can hear you just fine." Tucker complained.

"Sorry, so now I want to rip Vlad's guts out of his stomach. Mind telling me where he is?" Danny growled.

Tucker took a second to answer. "According to this system, Vlad is located somewhere in the middle of the simulation, but I can't pin point his exact location. If I heard Sam right, she is probably on her way there."

Danny looked towards the shed and saw Sam get on her bike and head out on a dirt road that suddenly appeared. "Alright, time for a game of 'follow the gotic leader, to the place where I'll plant Vlad's tombstone.'" Danny mutter as he turned invisible and flew after her.

Vlad's Capitol

After about an hour of flying after Sam, they ended up in a city similar to Amity Park, but the differences were that every businesses had Vlad's name in the title: Vlad's plumbing services, McMasters, The VPS, and even the Chucky V's; there were a lot more skyscrapers, and located at the center of it all, a large capitol building with the top floor above the darken clouds.

Sam stopped her bike at the base of the overly tall structure and entered the building. Danny touched down afterword and looked around the streets around him. Nothing. No sign of life except for his own, cars that look barely used, food carts that looked like they haven't served a single soul, and rouge newspapers that all say the same thing: "Obey or Parish!"

Danny then turned to go into the building, when suddenly his ghost sense went off. He looked around and found himself surrounded by a large group of suited Plasmiuses. One of them stepped out, adjusted his sunglasses, and began to admire Danny's outfit.

"Mr. Phantom, I do admire your outfit. With a matching cape, you'd be the perfect apprentice for my conquest to take over the real world." He said with a devilish smile.

Danny didn't say a word, but behind his sunglasses, his eyes turned dark red at the sight of Plasmius.

"What's the matter you Daniel? Cat caught your tongue? Well don't worry, I'm not much for conversation either. After all, breaking into my business, destroying my equipment, and even invading my simulation, will result in a painful, but death ensuring, punishment. Because regardless on where you are," his voice then suddenly got dipped in malice. "You die in here, you also die out there. So I hope you've said your prayers, because now, you die."

Danny didn't have time to prepare, but the moment all the Vlads jumped him, time stopped. Danny looked around, expecting Clockwork to show up, but instead it was Tucker's face on the building. He looked down pressed a few buttons and then Danny's body got covered in a large blue aura. Danny at that moment, suddenly felt light, flexible, and most importantly, powerful.

"You can thank me later dude." Tucker winked before time slowly moved back into motion.

Danny didn't even feel the time move again, as Danny could see the Vlads slowly dog piling at him. Danny used this opportunity to take out every last one of them quickly with attacks that consisted of kicks at unnatural angles, using his energy force to push some of them at angles that'll launch them into the air, and for the last Vlad, he made sure that Vlad could no longer conceive with an uppercut to the crotch.

 _9 years into the future_

Danny Phantom was facing off with Vladimir Jr in the middle of town. V.J smirked as he shouted: "Now, my father's death will no longer go unanswered!"

"Vlad, you know I didn't kill your father. He died at the hands of 'Dan' Phantom!" Danny pleaded.

"Enough with your lies! I'm going to enjoy ki-," V.J tried to proclaim but he suddenly faded away.

A confused Danny tried to piece together what happened, but had a total mind wipe a second later. "What was I doing here again?"

Suddenly, Dani and Samuel flew towards him and shouted. "Dad, where have you been? You promised me and Dani that you'd take us to the carnival today!"

Danny looked at the two confused, but then shrugged it off and flew them to the carnival.

 _Present Time_

When Danny felt time resumed. A lot of painful cries, including a high pitched scream followed by a thud.

The Vlads took a look at their somehow more powerful foe and all decided to rush at him on all sides. Danny only smirked when he moved his left hand behind his back and started to block and dodge all of the Vlads attacks with his right. One tried to blast Danny from behind, but Danny tilted his head to the left and let the blast hit one of the other Valds.

Danny then jumped over them and speed away from them. The Vlads gave chase and Danny led them to a nearby park where Danny stopped and turned invisible. The Vlads stopped and looked around for the halfa for what seemed like forever, when suddenly they were all attack at once by Danny and his clones. All the Vlads recovered quickly and faced off against all the Dannys.

The original Vlad spat out ecto-blood and smirked. "I don't know how you got so strong Daniel, but just so you know, I'm going to beat the ghost out of you. ATTACK!"

Both sides charged at each other in a burly brawl, kicking up dust at they engaged one another covering the view of the battlefield. But inside the dust bowl was a lot of Dannys kicking, punching, and blasting Vlads in ways I can't even keep up and write down.

After the fighting ceased and the view became clear again. Standing triumphantly over the fallen Vlads was Danny. His overcoat was dusty and ripped, his hair is once again back into its normal messy bangs, and his right lens of his sunglasses is cracked. ON the ground, the Vlads have slowly disappeared, leaving only one to get back up and cradled his right arm.

"This isn't over, Daniel." He growled as he launched himself into the sky.

Danny grunted and before he left, he saw a statue of Vlad holding up a stone globe high above his head with his one hand. Danny lift his sun glasses and shot a pair of eye beams at the statue, exploding it into a million pieces and the global fell down and rolled away.

 **The Final Boss**

 **D** anny entered the building Sam entered and found himself in the lobby with a lone security guard at the front desk. He walked in front of them and saw he looked pretty familiar, but couldn't put his finger on it. Receding white hair, tinted sunglasses, and he looked like he was in his early 90s. When nothing rang a bell, he looked down on the desk and found a gold bell and rang it.

The old security guard looked up with his dark tinted sunglasses and asked: "Heya, can I help you?"

"Uh, I'm looking for Sam Ma- gah, Mast, Mas," Danny felt sick to his stomach.

"Mrs. Masters?" he asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Danny nodded.

The guard took out a golden key with a lightning bolt key chain. "Go to the elevator and insert this into the golden key slot. Then a button will appear, and you'll be able to access floor 1,000,001. Then Mrs. Masters will be in the room a head."

"Thanks Mr. um, what's your name?" Danny asked taking the key.

"Doesn't matter, now go before 'he' finds out I gave you the 'key' to his downfall. Get it?" the old man smiled.

Danny chuckled as he left for the elevator. He stepped in and inserted the key into the slot and as the guard said, a button appeared out of nowhere and Danny pressed it. The elevator closed the door, and in an unexpected twist, the elevator rose so fast, Danny was forced onto the elevator floor.

A bell sounded and the elevator came to a sudden stop, launching Danny into the ceiling and back onto the floor. He grabbed his head in pain and slowly got up. "Next time I'm taking the stairs."

After a moment of recovery, Danny got out and observed his surroundings. The room was mostly black with a light at the end of the room. Thinking nothing was going to pop up and surprise him, he began walking towards the light at the end of the room, but then suddenly the darkness was suddenly light as Danny found himself surrounded by a legion of Vlads. All of them cracked their knuckled and their necks, all wanting to take a crack at Danny. Danny then turned around as he felt a suddenly power spike at the end of the line. A single Vlad in a white suit and tie with black sunglasses walked towards him.

"So, you've made it this far? Thought you could ruin my perfect world and escape with my test subject? Well I have unfortunate news for you, Mr. Phantom."

In a blur of speed, Vlad went from his position and basked Danny down the line of Vlads. Danny struggled to get up, but Vlad sped towards him and grabbed his neck. "I control this world you're in." Vlad then let Danny fall, only to kick him further down the line. "I am the constructor of this world." Vlad then rushed to him and held Danny down with his dress shoes. "And I, am a god here. I take what I want," he then shot an aura of energy at Danny, making him significantly weaker than he once was. "I destroy what I want." He then lifted his boot off his chest and grabbed Danny's ankle. "Any your attempts to stop me, are. Futile." Vlad concluded his monologue by throwing Danny into a throne that suddenly appeared.

Danny re-adjusted himself in the chair and watched as the legion of Vlads get into position to rush him. The ring leader stepped in front of them and smirked. "Time, to end this little game. Attack!"

The room started to rumble as the legion charged at Danny in blinding force. Danny knew he couldn't defeat them all, so he tried to clench the arms on the chair and squeeze his eyes shut, preparing to meet his unfortunate fate. But as he gripped the arms of the chair, a little door opened up under his fore arm and exposed a key hole. He then suddenly remembered the mysterious old guard's words:

' _Doesn't matter, now go before 'he' finds out I gave you the 'key' to his downfall. Get it?_ '

Danny then quickly pulled out the lighting key chain and inserted the key into the slot and twisted it to the left. Suddenly, all the Vlads in the room vanished just before they landed a single punch aimed towards his face. The room suddenly went dark and a single light illuminated a chained Sam Manson.

Danny walked towards the chain and pulled it off. He then asked: "Is it Sam Manson, or Ma, Mas, the other last name?"

Sam held her head in pain and then answered: "I would rather be called Samantha for the rest of my life, than have the honor of being pronounced Sam Masters."

Danny cheered and bear hugged his girlfriend. Sam returned the hug and then tore off Vlad's ring. Danny then asked: "Hey Tuck, can you get us out now?"

"Yeah, just get ready for the trip back." Tucker replied.

"Finally, as much as I loved the purple roses and fields as far as the eye could see, I prefer the real thing." Sam said as she grabbed Danny's hand.

 **The Resolution**

 **D** anny, Sam, and Valerie exited the compound of the Axion Labs with Vlad safely in the thermos. As they were walking, Danny ended up telling Valerie he was also her former crush Danny Fenton. Valerie slowly but surely accepted and fully forgiven him, until he mentioned the time he adopted Cujo and she got in a few hits before leaving the plot saying: "I won't hunt you down anymore Fenton, but that doesn't mean you've seen the last of me. See you around, GB."

Danny and Sam soon returned back to Tucker and as soon as he saw Sam, he took a sigh of relief. "Now I feel comfortable saying that all the gang is back." He then hugged them both.

Danny and Sam hugged him back and all three sat down, Tucker in the computer chair and D and S on the bed. "I think I had enough with super villains for a week." Sam said laying back on the bed.

"That's okay with me, but guess what tomorrow is." Danny smiled.

Both teens took a second to think and then they both said. "Halloween."

Tucker slapped his forehead. "With the villains acting up for the last two days, I almost forgot about your costume get up."

"Yep, but to be honest, I didn't expect Ra and Vlad to pop up and attack, so I had to make 2 last minute calls. But now, I guess I can't decide what to wear, because I know something might come up last minute." Danny admitted.

Sam sat up and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure whatever you decide, I bet you'd give them a show."

"I'll say, I saw you on the news, cuz." Said a disembody voice.

Danny's ghost sense went off and muttered: "I swear, this ghost sense works when it wants."

Danielle, or Danny with an 'I', turned visible and landed on Danny's shoulders. "I kind of think that it works when it wants to too. Hey cuz." She said as she hugged Danny's head.

"Hey, what brings you too Amity?" Danny asked as he turned intangible and slipped out from under her and stood up.

"I heard, 'Phantom, why is he dressing up? Why is he the dentist from LSoH, Ash from the Evil Dead, and Judge Dredd. That's all I caught, but what happened for the last two days?"

Danny began to explain their recent misadventures to her. He also told her he dressed up as Rick O'Connell from the Mummy and Neo from the Matrix. Dani's eyes lit up when he mentioned the Matrix.

"I've watched that movie before I came here! It was soooooo awesome! AH MAN! And I just had to come too late to see your costume!" Dani pouted.

Danny only smirked and pulled his hair back and transformed into his Phantom form. Although his sunglasses, coat, and pants were torn up after the fight, Dani let out a high pitched scream and her irises turned into gleaming stars. "OH MY GOD, THAT LOOKS SOOOOOO AWESOME! You think I can get an outfit like that? Please? PLEAAAASSSSEEEE?!"

"Sorry kid, Technus made it clear that after he made this, he owes me no more favors." Danny smiled, both satisfied with the reaction and deaf from the younger halfa.

"AWWW MAN! No fair!" Dani shouted.

Danny just hugged her and then said: "Maybe next time small fry."

"I'm not that small." Dani grumbled.

Sam saw the fatherly side of Danny whenever Dani would show up. She then took a look around the room and something caught her eye. "Hey Danny," Sam said immediately.

Danny and Dani turned to the smiling Goth. Sam then said: "How would you two like to dress up as the geekiest, but the most mysterious forces from any movie?"

 _ **Sorry for the long wait. Over 6264 words, holly crap. Well I hope you've all enjoyed this story, but I'm not done yet!**_

 _ **Since I can't actually can't give out prizes, the best I can do is shout outs, sorry the prize is miniscule, but here is what I want you to do. There is a call back to one of my stories, a reference, and a cameo. All somewhere in the middle of the story. So here's the questions:**_

 _ **Q1. What was the story that was referenced in the future segment of chapter 5? (Hint it is one of my stories)**_

 _ **Q2. Who's that Cameo? Du-da Da-du-da!**_

 _ **Q3. What book was there a key that was needed to access a secret floor? (Hint what god represents lighting?)**_

 _ **If you answer 2 of the 3 questions correctly, I'll give you a shout out in the credits. 3 of 3** (reserved for the first 5 people based on the time received and post) **will get a cameo in the final chapter. You can post it under your reviews of the chapter or P.M the answers directly, I will check both of them. The contest ends on the final chapter of 6 Days of Phantom. Good luck!**_

 _ **Now to say my good byes. If you enjoyed this: Favorite and Follow, the reviewing my masterpiece is just fine. And I'll see you all on the conclusion of 6 Days of Phantom.**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Aceheroic :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Long Time Ago, in a Fanfic Universe Far, Far Away….**

 **DANNY**

 **PHANTOM**

 **Day 6**

 **The Return of the Phantom Menace**

 _ **5 long days have passed since Amity Park's ghostly hero decided to dress up for the week after seeing a trending loop with his ghost fighting career. Now, after possibly the busiest week of his life, Danny is now faced with the holiday he's been preparing for all week:**_

 _ **Halloween!**_

 _ **However, after the events that transpired with the dreaded ghost biker gang, the electrifying terror of Technus, the unfair but very feared laws of Walker, the walking toilet paper mummy Hotep-Ra, and the deviously flamboyant vampire wanabe Vlad Masters; the people of Amity Park has been feeling uneasy celebrating the holiday without the protection of the Fentons, the Guys in White, and**_ **for** _ **some Danny Phantom.**_

 _ **Now, after a long rebuild, the students, parents, and citizens of Amity Park are all gathered at Amity Park High school for an emergency session, regarding an oncoming invasion by the ghosts that could effetely cripple the lives of many, and ruin any chance of there ever being any type of peaceful relations between both ghost and human kind…**_

The camera pans down from the stars and overlooks mid-day Amity Park. The usual thing that would happen in this scene would be the parents preparing the children to go out and trick or treat, the parents would also turn on their front porch lights in preparation for the trick or treaters, and Halloween fanatics would turn their run down properties into a haunted house to cheat people out of their money for cheap jump scares, and pasta filled guts in fake monster bodies.

But now the scene is more out of military film, as the Guys in White's presence has been more than noticeable following the events from earlier this week. Armored vehicles and tanks block and come tumbling down the streets of Amity Park, GIW troops now wore experimental white power armor designed to face any ghost in hand to hand combat, and their helicopters and jet fighters surround the skies above.

Meanwhile at the school, the Fentons had recently gotten an alert from the 'Ecto-Exodus Alarm', and decided to bring in the whole town, along with a representative of the GIW, to discuss what is to be done to prepare for this invasion.

"The portal doors won't hold them at bay for long," Maddie began. "This invasion is much, much bigger than the events with the apparent: 'Ghost King'. Which we still have no idea how a monarchy could've been established by ghosts, but the fact of the matter is, this situation is,"

"Well in hand by my army of highly trained, and very ferocious GIW forces." Interrupted the representative of the GIW.

Maddie put her hands on her hips and asked: "How do you know the situation is under control? We barely handled well in the last invasion, what makes you think this time is any different?"

"Last time this happened, we were just a few under a thousand, improperly trained, and trigger happy hill-billys in white million dollar suits," the Rep began. "Now, we have nearly 100,000 watching this city inside and out; and not only that, we've also spent the good part of our training watching every ghost attack that have transpired from this year, and we revisited the Ghost King incident. Now we're prepared to take on an entire ghost army with just our bare-hands."

The people in the auditorium began talking amongst themselves, until one person stood up and asked: "What about Phantom? I remembered he took down that 'Ghost King' with that big robot he had, and he saved us all! If this is a situation similar to that, then may-,"

"He's a ghost! He stole, threaten, and destroyed our town on multiple occasions. Do you really want a ghost trying to stop an invasion that he may end up having ties with?" Jack asked.

Then another stood up and shouted: "You think you're any better? I've seen your driving skills and you've caused us more property damage, and not to mention cost me my new Buick, than what Phantom caused when he fought that crazy robot ghost thing a week ago!"

"Or how about the time your weapons burned down our community church!"

"Or how your turrets that destroyed my front porch!"

The audience abruptly started to complain at the two Fentons, and the Rep then clear his throat.

"I'm obviously hearing is that all of you want more protection from all the ghost attacks than what Jack and Madeline had offered to you, now I want to make one thing perfectly clear ladies and gentlemen," the Rep teased them. "My men have also done more harm than good in the past, but I assure you, that my men are to act when it is necessary to the situation at hand, and will do their best to keep collateral damage to this fine city to a very low minimum. As for Phantom; he's been quite helpful in terms of capturing a powerful ghost and saving this town, so unless he chooses to be involved in this, all I can say is that he'll do more harm and damage than good. So, I guess what I'm saying is, the days of Phantom are numbered, and thus I want to offer the full-protection from my army this Halloween night, to you. Your children, safe and sound enough to trick or treat, and your teens safe enough to go out and 'hang-out bro', and they'll protect business and property owners, from this 'invasion' that these two have predicted." The Rep finally concluded and then offered.

The townsfolk then clapped and cheered for the Rep as Maddie and Jack were stumped when they were suddenly up-staged by him. Before either of them could try and bring the citizen's attention back to the matter of the ghost invasion, gun fire and explosions erupted outside the auditorium.

Just then, a soldier came running in and yelled: "Invasion! Everyone get to cover!"

Everyone then ran out the door in a mad panic as the ghosts fell in and started to attack the lone-soldier. Maddie and Jack sprang into action, blasting every ghost (well, Maddie mostly) out of the auditorium.

When the ghosts began to prove too-overwhelming for the duo, they eventually were pushed back along with the Rep and the scared GIW trooper. And then out of nowhere, a familiar metal ghost phased through the roof and landed in front of them.

"Ah, if it isn't the whelp's folks and the GIW. You're not the ones we were looking for, but I suppose you'll do nicely as stuffed trophies near my fireplace." Skulker said as he produced a glowing blade.

"What do you want with us?" Maddie hesitantly asked.

"Just the location of the ghost child. Now, tell me where he is, or I'll take off your heads." Skulker threatened as he held the blade to her neck.

"You leave my wife alone you tin-can freak!" Jack yelled as he held up his blaster to Skulker's head.

In one quick motion, Skulker took off Jack's right hand and laughed at the sound of agony that Jack produced.

"JACK!" Maddie screamed as she was about to bring up her blaster to blast Skulker.

Skulker quickly shot a wire to restrain them to the stage. "Come now, he was about to shot me first. I was merely defending myself."

Just before Maddie could make a retort, two figures entered the auditorium, wearing robes with hoods that covered their faces and their hands. The taller one took out a thermos, while the smaller one looked around to count how many ghosts were in the room.

"Skulker, I thought I recognized that foul stench when we entered the school." The tall one commented.

"Charming Ghost Child, say who is that with you?" Skulker asked when he saw the short figure beside him.

"It's Danny, with an 'I'." Dani answered after counting 17 ghosts in the auditorium.

"Another Halfa like yourself? This must be my lucky day," Skulker mutter to himself.

"So stop me if I guess wrong, but is this another attempt to escape the ghost zone from a maniacal king from a far distant past?" Danny asked.

"You're sort of right. This is an escape, but the new king has put a bounty on your head and has promised to spare anyone, if that lucky ghost can kill you fully. Now, prepare yourself, for I will take your pelt! Get him!" Skulker ordered the other ghosts.

Danny and Dani separated from each other and began to fight off and trap the ghosts with their ghost rays and thermoses. After the last ghost fell, Danny trapped it and faced off with Skulker.

"Come on Skulker, I thought you would've memorized the routine by now. I kick your butt, stick you in the thermos, and then eject you back into the GZ. Can we just skip the first two and go straight to the last part and save me the energy?" Danny asked politely.

"No can do whelp, I'm going to prove to every ghost in the ghost zone that I can defeat the likes of you!" Skulker produced a second glowing blade and a bunch of weapons all over his metal form.

Danny sighed and tossed his thermos to Dani. "Get the others out of here. I'll only be a minute."

"Alright, be careful Master." Dani nodded as she flew over to the trapped ghost hunters.

Danny opened his robe and drew out a silver accented hilt. Skulker saw the 'weapon' and then laughed. "Come on! Is that the best you can produce?"

"Don't laugh now, you could regret making fun of this." Danny smirked as he hovered his thumb over the button.

Skulker laughed and then charged at Danny, firing all of his weapons and lifting his blades to strike Danny. Danny just turned intangible and let the shots harmlessly pass through him and then got under Skulker's blades and activated the lightsaber into his chest. The glowing green blade pierced through with the tip sticking out his back.

Danny got close to Skulker's are and whispered: "So, is this funny to you now?"

Skulker only fell backwards and his true for emerged from the ruined body. "I swear, I'll beat you if it's the last thing I do!"

"I don't think so pip-squeak. Now," Danny held the glowing blade at him. "Who's running the show?"

Skulker sighed and then confessed: "A masked figure that came out of nowhere and went after Pariah's castle. But as far as we know, it reawakened and somehow defeated Pariah. Now it's threaten all of Ghost Zone to do his bidding or fade away by its hands."

"Has Clockwork done anything about this?"

"No one has heard from him in hours. I think he said something about hiding the old king's artifacts that was at the castle, in order to keep them from the new guy, but that's just it, no one has seen him since." Skulker explained.

Danny nodded and then stabbed the lightsaber through Skulker's right arm. The lightsaber retracted its green blade back into the hilt and then Danny said: "That's for my dad, Dani, trap him."

Dani pulled out the thermos and sucked in the little green blob. Maddie helped up Jack as Danny and Dani walked up to them.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

Jack just sighed: "Yeah, except the fact that I'm now left handed. I guess I would've never thought I'd see the day Jack Fenton was saved by the very entity I swore to destroy. But thank you, I guess."

Danny looked a little annoyed but then accepted the fact that it probably be the only thank you he could get from him. Maddie carried him to the nearest chair and sat him down. She then looked over to the duo and asked: "There's one question I want you to answer. Why did you save us? I mean, aren't you two in with this invasion?"

"Nope, my Padawan and I were just on patrol until we saw a ton of ghosts coming out of Fenton Works. Then I saw Skulker lead some over to the school, and we saw you were in danger. So we came to your rescue." Danny explained.

"Okay, that answers one question. But my next questions are: what is a 'Padawan', why are you wearing that, and where did you get that light sword?" Maddie asked.

"In order: My apprentice, Halloween (obviously), and 'lightsaber' not 'light sword'; but does it matter where I got it?" Danny answered and counter questioned Maddie.

Jack took a closer look at Danny's hilt and pointed out: "Say, isn't that my Fenton Specter Light Sword? Where did you get that?"

Danny reached into this hood and scratched the back of his head. "Ah, Internet?"

Dani smirked and rolled her eyes. "Wow Master, nice cover up."

"Ah, shut it." Danny muttered.

Maddie sighed and then asked another question: "Alright, now that you've 'saved' us, what happens now?"

"Now, my Padawan and I go into the ghost zone to take care of this 'masked figure', and end this whole invasion." Danny deadpanned.

Jack then looked up and said: "I think that might be a problem. If ghosts are still coming through and if they are taking orders, they may not be too happy if one of their own is trying to put a stop to this."

Dani then stepped. "Dan-Master and I have been through worse, so what if a few ghosts get in our way?"

"Not just a few, kid, literally thousands of ruthless entities coming through. And unless you want to fight a whole armies worth, then what we need to do is close our portal to their world to prevent more from coming out, and putting up a ghost shield to keep the others away from trying to open it again." Maddie added.

"That's actually a good idea, but there's a problem," Danny said. "We're going to need a lot of help just getting in the lab to do that."

Everyone turned to the Rep and Danny asked him: "Can you lend us a few guys to help us with this?"

"Sorry Mr. Phantom, but the GIW does not negotiate with ghosts." The Rep replied.

But just as the Halfa was about to beg him, Maddie got up and then said: "You're not willing to spare just a few troops that will save the lives of thousands of tax payers, who will then praise you as a hero, and maybe, just maybe, the GIW would give you a generous raise and possibly a promotion. Plus, how would Phantom's fans think when they see you fighting a long side their 'hero'? So, that's what you could expect if you help us out. Now, what do you say?"

The Rep thought about this for a long minute and then smiled and took out his walkie-talkie. "Send 3 squads to my location, we're going to plug up this invasion once and for all."

 **Fear Leads to the Path of the Darkside**

Inside Pariah's castle, Clockwork was chained against the wall, battle scared, bruised, and looking rather defeated. On the opposite of the room, stood a masked figure with a long black cloak. The indents on his metal mask shows years of conquests, it was also stained in red blood, and its dark lenses were cracked.

The figure looked towards the throne room doors and saw a weaker ghost come its way and inform them of the success of the invasion so far. After the ghost left, Clockwork broke the silence.

"You know, Daniel won't let you get away with this."

The figure looked towards the weakened ghost god and then gave him a mechanical laugh. "I do realize you can see the future," the figure walked over to Clockwork's staff. "But without this, you can only see what's here and now. Tell me, would a weakling like this 'half' ghost could defeat one who's strong with the force?"

"No one in this universe, or where ever you came from, can ever compare to a grand champion that Daniel has proven, time and time again, to be." Clockwork growled.

"That, I have a hard time believing," it said picking up the staff and adjusting the minute hands on the clock on top. "Though, before losing this, you somehow saw a false vision that this half ghost can defeat me. Let me be the barer of bad news," It placed the staff back against the wall and then walked towards Clockwork. "Many have underestimate my powers. I've fought through count-less universes, proving my might over these, bizarre, characters. Now look,"

It walked over to the opened sarcophagus of forever sleep and pulled out the decapitated head of Pariah. "This 'king' was no match for the likes of a single Sith Master. I killed, what was once already dead. And now," it dropped the head and gestured at Clockwork. "You, the master of all time, sit chained up against the wall, defeated and deprived of his signature weapon. I say the chances of the half ghost defeating me, are slim to none."

It walked back to the patio that overlooked the court yard below and saw the millions of ghosts flying overhead towards the portals to the human world. It then looked down at his ring finger and saw the skull ring that granted it ungodly ghost abilities that only tripled his power.

"I know that there is also a crown Clockwork. I'm just waiting for you to disclose its location, and unlike you, I don't wait around until you give me it. So, give me the location or I'll destroy you."

Clockwork remained silent. Clockwork tried his best to keep the ring from it's possession, but in the end, if it found the crown of fire, he would've been unstoppable. So he simply hid the crown under his robes, a rather uncomfortable spot for the 'Crown of Fire' but 'it' seemed to be clueless to its location for now.

All of a sudden, there was a flash of blinding light, and coming out of nowhere, were two men dressed in black cloaks. They both walked up to the Sith Master and both bowed. "What is our bidding, our master?"

 **Treading into the Land of Darkness**

Danny and Dani landed on the rooftop near Fenton Works and began to survey the area. Meanwhile on the streets below, Maddie lead a group of GIW troops on one side of the street, while Jack led the other group to the other side of the house.

Fenton Works was still spewing out ghosts out the door and windows. At the bottom of the porch, was a pair of ghost guards stood in front of the entrance. Looking up, Danny saw that the Emergency Ops center was being damaged by some rogue ghosts.

Danny got on one knee and whispered to Dani: "Get to the Emergency Ops and activate the ghost shield. I'll signal the attack and make my way to the lab. Sound like a plan?"

Dani nodded: "Yes master."

Dani flew off to the ops center, while Danny dropped down and walked to his front door. The guards looked down at him and took up defense stances.

"Hey fellas, I hope you don't mind if I can possibly get into my own house." Danny asked nearly reaching for his weapon.

"If you know whats good to ya Halfa, ya betta beat it!" one of the guards yelled.

"Come on, I'm asking nicely. Don't make have to waste energy on you two knuckle heads." Danny threatened.

Both guards laughed and then charged at him. Danny swiftly dodged their attacks and blasted them into the air and then whistled aloud, giving the signal to the two groups to begin storming the house.

The two ghost guards that flew in midair, got the attention from every ghost in a 2 mile radius, and then a massive wave of ghosts began firing ghost rays at the house. Danny flew up into the air, drew out his lightsaber, and began reflecting the rays back at the ghosts; while the GIWs returned fire on the offending ghosts.

(Emergency Ops Center)

Dani fazed through the roof and began to search for the shield activation button of some sort, but just as she was looking, her ghost sense went off and she turned invisible as a pair of strangers came into the Ops Center.

"So tell me what the boss wanted us to do again?" one of them asked.

"Destroy everything in this room. The explanation was so simple, I thought you wouldn't have forgotten already." The other criticized.

"Hey don't, wait," he stopped and looked around. "Someone else is in here."

Both guards took out a pair of lightsabers and began to search the room. While they were doing that, Dani was slowly trying to find the activation switch and when she did, she threw the switch and the whole ops center revved up and outside the window, a large green shield surrounded the building.

' _Hope Danny had enough time to change back and get inside when it went off._ ' Dani thought to herself.

"We heard that!" the strangers shouted, both ganging up behind her.

Dani turned visible and drew out her lightsaber. "Who are you guys?"

"We are the apprentices to our humble sith lord, and you're now coming with us. Dead, or alive." One of them threatened.

"You want me? Then come and get me!" She shouted as she activated her lightsaber.

Her blade was the first of its kind. A pink double edge with an added hand guard to deflect the strikes made by rival lightsabers. But that isn't to say that in response, the two sith lords activated theirs and aimed their red bladed weapons at her.

Dani waited for the two made the first move. When they stuck first, Dani countered their attacks and continued to dodge and clash her saber against theirs, desperately trying to get the edge in this battle. When she saw an opening, she rolled under them and swung to take off one of their limbs. But the attempt was short lived as the sith lord managed dodged her move with incredible speeds and then force pushed her onto the ops center control panels.

(Outside)

Danny was able to get in before the shield surrounded the house, and as they proceeded in, Danny then felt something off.

Maddie stopped and asked: "What's wrong?"

Danny removed his hood and looked straight at the ceiling. "I don't know, it feels like Dani might be in trouble."

Maddie smiled a little. ' _I don't know his relationship to this girl, but it must be his fatherly instincts kicking in.'_ "Go to her then, we'll close up shop down here."

Danny nodded, went intangible, and flew up into the Ops Center. Went he got there, he saw her dueling the two sith lords, trying to get another shot at taking them down. But when she accidently got too close, one of the sith lords had an opening to strike her down and would've taken it, if it weren't for Danny's sudden interception.

Danny forced his opponent's lightsaber to point away from Dani and both began their own duel, while Dani was now fully focused on the other sith lord.

Danny's duel went on for another minute until he decided to try and end it by dazing his opponent with a ghost ray, shooting his lightsaber out of his hand, and then pulling out and trying to trap him in the thermos. Danny then stopped the thermos when he notice the sith lord didn't go anywhere.

"Wait, what?" Danny questioned.

"You'll pay for that, Jedi scum!" the sith lord shouted as he then raised his hands and unleashed a barrage of lighting towards Danny.

Danny dropped the thermos and raised his lightsaber just in time for it to absorb the electric currents.

Dani on the other hand, began to show dominance in her fight and had the sith lord on the ground, disarmed and very tired. Dani held her blade to his neck and said: "So, how does it feel being beaten by a little girl?"

The guard smirked and held up his hand in a choking matter. Dani raised an eyebrow and then suddenly began to have trouble breathing. She dropped her lightsaber and then began holding her throat as the guard slowly closed his hand.

Danny looked passed the lighting and saw Dani being choked. "Dani!" He shouted as he pushed forward towards his opponent.

The sith lord began to scream in pain as his lighting reflected back towards him. He tried to stop, but by the time he was able to, Danny brought his lightsaber down and amputated his hands. The sith lord stopped his assault and fell backwards onto the floor in pain. Danny then refocused his attention to the fading eyes of his Padawan and then blasted the other guard into the wall.

After Dani felt relief from his attack, she fell to the floor and fainted. Danny walked maniacally towards the sith lord and then held his saber to throat. "You're going to pay for hurting her, now I want you answer me something, or so help me you both are going to need prosthetics after I'm done with you."

The sith lord nodded and then Danny asked: "Where can I find this master of yours?"

(Pariahs Castle)

The Sith lord sat down to meditate as it could no longer get anything else from his prisoner. While in it's meditative state, it sensed that his two apprentices were defeated on the outside world. It frowned as it also sensed Danny's presence among them.

"It seems that Daniel is proving more than a match than your personal apprentices." Clockwork commentated.

"Daniel's skills are, adequate, but that doesn't mean he's a match for me. My apprentices have proven to be fierce, but at the same time are slow and cocky learners." The Sith master said rather uneasily.

"That's not the least bit true, isn't it?" Clockwork chuckled.

"Unless your next sentence is the location of the crown, then you better hold your tongue!" The Sith Master shouted.

Just as it was about to return to its mentation, Fright Knight entered the castle and informed it: "The Fenton portal is closed my lord, it appears that the ghost hunters have somehow got back inside and closed it."

The Sith Master sighed and then ordered: "Find a way to open that portal. This invasion cannot be stopped sort now."

"Yes my lord." Fright Knight bowed and flew back out.

 **Resisting the Will to Give in to Hate**

After throwing the sith lords in the Fenton Ghost/Human box and placing Dani on a bunk bed, Maddie went up to Danny as he hung up his robe on one of the coat racks. She then saw what Danny's robe was covering up. A dark green tabard with the 'DP' logo on the left side, a black tunic and under tunic, and his belt, pants, and boots were pure black with the buckle containing a fenton thermos, his lightsaber (or their Fenton Spector light sword) and a pair of Fenton Phones.

Maddie smirked and commented: "That must've taken a while to put together."

Danny looked back and smiled. "It didn't take long at all. But I should thank your son for helping me with most of it." He said gesturing the weapons on his belt.

"I didn't know that my son has relations with you, in fact I think I know now why he's been so distant with us." Maddie muttered the last part out.

"That he might've thought you and D-Jack would think of him differently if you found out?" Danny offered.

Maddie let a sigh and then nodded in agreement. "I guess that might've been the case."

Danny walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Danny is a good kid, he's been a great help to me for a long while."

"Is that why he's been out passed curfew? Because he was helping you? F-fight ghosts?" Maddie worriedly asked.

"Bluntly, yes. But he wants to do this," Danny quickly added before Maddie could freak out. "He wants to impress you and Jack. He wants to prove that he could be a big help in protecting this town, and I have to admit, he's not that much of a weakling that everyone claims him to be."

Maddie still had a hard time believing what this ghost was saying, but then gave into the thought of Danny wanting to follow in their footsteps, although she wanted nothing more than having Danny stop this, but she then concluded that it could be just another strain that would stall their relationship even more. "Phantom, I know we've never been on the best terms before now. But I want to thank you for looking after my boy when I couldn't." She said presenting her hand to him.

Danny smiled and shook it before saying: "I hope that after this, you could trust me enough to at least become friends. I think then Danny would be more comfortable talking to you about 'personal stuff'."

"Let's see how things go from here. Oh and Phantom," Maddie got closer to him and then added: "If you ever hurt my son, your ghostly ass will be on that examination table. Got it?"

Danny gulped and answered: "Got it."

Danny walked off to the bunk and stood over and pulled up the covers to her chin. Her eyes opened and she started to cough. "W-what, what happened?"

"You got choked by one of our attackers. You fell unconscious and I beat them up for you." Danny explained.

Dani grabbed her throat and then looked over to the guys in the big clear box. "But I don't remember any of them grab me, how did he choke me?"

"Do you remember how Darth Vader forced choked someone?"

"Yeah, wait he did that to me?!"

Danny nodded and then Dani muttered: "That's so painful, but awesome! In a past tense sort of way, not that 'I have a violence fetish' kind of way."

Danny raised a brow at this little girl's reaction, but let it slide and said: "Alright, I'm glad to know you're okay. Now, I want to ask if you'll be okay enough to go through the portal with me and face this 'master'."

"Yeah! I mean, I know I couldn't handle those guys, but I want to fight by your side cuz." Dani smiled.

"Then you'll need this back." Danny said as he walked over to the table, grabbed and then tossed Dani's lightsaber to her.

Dani caught it and gave him a thanks before hopping out of bed and removing her hood. The clothing she wore was similar to Danny's, but the tunic, pants, and boots were white.

The Rep came down stairs with two troopers behind them and tapped on Danny's shoulder. "Alright, we got the area secured. Now is there anything else we need to do?"

Danny got back up and smiled. "Just keep the ghosts away from the portal doors when I enter the GZ."

The Rep nodded in agreement and walked over Maddie. Danny then walked over to Jack when he saw him working on something. "Hey Jack, what are you cooking up."

Jack gave Danny a questionable look, but let his nature to explain his inventions take over. "This is the Fenton Hand Prosthetic!" He held up his now robotic right hand and preform the simple task of bending each finger. "First of its kind, also made to give you ghosts' one hell of a beat down."

Danny gulped but smiled: "Great invention. Maybe other people would like one of those."

"Yep. Say, I overheard you and my wife talk, and I just want to say: I'm proud of my son that my son wants to be like his old man, but do anything to him, and you'll be the first ghost who gets there ecto face punched in with this." Jack threatened as he cracked the metal appendages.

"Of course, of course." Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

Jack wasn't the sharpest tool in the Fenton kitchen, but he did raise an eyebrow when he noticed some striking resemblances in Phantom's stances. But then again, he thought it could just be coincidence with way Phantom rubs the back of his neck like Danny always done. "Also, I think if you can prove to me that you can stop all this, I may consider having a peaceful truce with you. How does that sound Phantom?" Jack asked.

Danny then smiled and answered: "Sounds like a deal. I won't let you down."

Jack smiled and before anything else can be said, Danny's ghost sense went off and then something began banging on the other side of the doors.

Maddie then yelled out: "They're trying to get through!"

Danny grabbed the lightsaber and ordered: "Open the portal. We're going in!"

Maddie hesitated for a second but hovered her thumb over the button. "Everyone get ready!"

GIW troopers and Jack stood behind Danny as they aimed their weapons at the doors. Dani ran over and stood next to him and got out her own lightsaber ready. Maddie then pressed the button and the doors started to open.

(Outside the Portal)

Fright-knight got sick and tired of watching the ghosts trying to bash into the doors and then sighed. "Guys, this isn't helping. You can't just keep banging on the door expecting it to open. Here, watch me." He growled as he stabbed his sword into the crevasse of the doors.

The door suddenly began to open without any kind of force. "Well, that was kind of easy,"

Then he and the surrounding ghosts were blasted away from the portal, as Danny and Dani flew in. Recovering his daze, Fright Knight then shouted: "He's heading to the castle! Stop him!"

On command: Thousands of ghosts flew after them. Danny and Dani heard them coming and flew faster towards the castle.

Dani took a peak behind them and shouted: "They're closing in on us!"

"Stay on target!" Danny shouted back.

Just as they were about there, they were cut off by a bundle of electrified tentacles. "Haha! Ghost Child! You won't get past me!"

Danny looked over to his right and saw a screen with Technus's face plaster on it.

Danny and Dani flew closer to each other as millions of other ghosts surrounded them in a somewhat tight spot. "Why are all you doing this?"

"Because, we value our lives! Of course we have to follow his orders-,"

"Or risk fading away. Look I get it, I would've done the same too if I were in all of your shoes. But look at us," Danny gestured the entire army of ghosts. "There's only one of them and a million of you! If we're all afraid of his power, then maybe he should be afraid of the largest body of ghosts marching towards him!" Danny shouted to the crowds.

"What are you on about ghost punk?" Walker asked.

"I think he means that this new 'king' can bully one of us, but he can't all of us at once." Poindexter answered.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean! Look, remember when Pariah awoken and you all were afraid of his rule? Well this is the exact same situation. You're all allowing this dark lord to twist your minds until now," Danny sighed. "Until now you've become too afraid to lose your afterlives to him."

The ghost's faces fell in realization, then all of them got angry. "That bastard!"

"Yeah, I don't care if he somehow fully off'd king Pariah! Doesn't make him any special to me!"

The crowds eventually got into an angry rave about this situation. Even Fright Knight was questioning why he need to take orders from whoever defeated the king in a fight.

"I know we can't stand each other, but we have to all go together for this plan to work. If we don't, then you can kiss your afterlives goodbye because he'll not only destroy everything we came to know, love, and possess, we'll also lose the Ghost Zone and my World. So please, friends, acquaintances, enemies, will you help me now?" Danny asked the masses.

The majority thought for a second, but a lot of them stepped out and nodded in agreement. Fright Knight then raised his sword into the air and shouted: "Let us make haste to the castle and destroy this 'king' who thinks he's above all of us!"

Everyone roared in agreement and then let Danny and Dani lead the charge.

 **The Dark Masaya**

"It sounds to me like the ghosts are overthrowing your rule, Sith." Clockwork chuckled.

The Sith Master stepped outside the porch, looking up at the millions of ghosts raining down on him. "I'm not so worried about them, Clockwork."

Clockwork raised an eyebrow and then saw it raise its' hand at the approaching ghosts and saw the ring glow. "Observe the full power of the Dark Side of the force."

Just as it said that, they unleased the largest field of electricity at the mobs and immobilized most of them.

Still leading the charge, Danny and Dani raised their lightsabers in front of them to catch most of the shock waves, but they were then forced to land into the courtyard below to recover from the attack.

(Fenton Works)

"I can't shut it!" Maddie screamed over the sounds of laser fire.

"Keep trying! We can't hold them off forever!" Jack shouted.

As Maddie kept working to shut the doors, Jack and the GIW kept up to fire. But just as it didn't seem to get any worse, a large, orange furred ghost squeezed its head through the portal.

"Holly shit! What the hell is that?!" The Rep shouted.

Maddie turned to Jack. "Jack, I can't lock the doors with his ugly mug in the way!"

Jack nodded and then shouted: "Get the hell out of my lab you ecto-plasmic FREAK!" Jack and the GIW then began shooting at it.

(Pariah's Castle)

Clockwork growled at the situation, and the Sith Master laughed. "I bet you're wishing you could see the aftermath to see if any of them will make it out of this, Am I right?"

Clockwork was thinking about loosening his chains and putting on the crown of fire, but then he sensed Danny and Dani slowly making their way to them. The Sith Master felt it too as they turned around to see the two halfas at the door of the throne room.

Both were weakened by its' attack, but were still determined to keep up the fighting. The Sith Master chuckled as he said: "Welcome, Daniel. We finally meet at last."

"I can say the same you creep." Danny retorted.

The Sith nodded and turned his attention to the other halfa. "I was under the impression that you were coming to face me alone, Daniel. What should I call that little ghost next to you?"

"You can call 'ME' Danny, with an 'I' of course." Dani answered.

"Not a very original name with all considered, but all die the same anyway. So without further a due, your swords if you'll please; I don't want to make such a mess in my throne room." They said pulling out a golden hilt.

"You're not getting away with this, Sith Lord." Danny said as he and Dani activated their lightsabers.

"Please," he laughed "I'll be laughing all the way to the next universe with the powers of the ring of rage, and the crown of fire in my possession."

He then activated his lightsaber, but its lightsaber resembles that of a claymore; with its cross guards sparking red fire along with the main blade looking like a burning inferno.

Danny and Dani then charged their opponent, trying to stab past his body but finding that it was a lot quicker than they first thought. Soon they found themselves start to go into the defensive after the Sith Master started to push back their attacks.

The sith then forced pushed Dani out of the way to duel with the older halfa. Danny did everything in his power to stop his advancing opponent: he tried to stab him in the chest, but the Sith dodged the strike at the cost of its left shoulder blade. Danny was then kicked in the stomach and shocked away from the Sith, landing face first into the ground.

Dani got up from her daze and ran to intercept the Sith as they tried to stab at Danny.

The sith looked over to Dani and snorted: "How brave of you. I would've thought a little girl like you would've learned their place in this fight."

Dani smirked as she forced its' blade away from her cousin. "I am a slow learner."

They both began dueling each other again. Dani dodging with her intangibility and her sword, trying to find some weakness in his form. When she though she saw something, she ducked under the sith's next attack and swung clear across his chest. The Sith growled and then forced pulled her in and launched her into the roof of the throne room.

Danny finally got up and saw Dani's limp form fall back onto the floor and transform back into her human form. "DANI!"

Danny ran to her and saw she was just barely breathing. The Sith laughed. "I guess I'll give her this, she knows how to properly catch me off guard. But, she had yet to realize the full power of the dark side."

Danny growled and stepped over Dani's limp body and began to face off with the Sith. "I'm ready when you are you creep."

The Sith lord snorted as they began their clash.

(Fenton Works)

Jack and the GIW were barely winning against the giant head that was slowly making its way inside. Just as Maddie was able to hot wire the control pannel, she was then grabbed by the beast.

"Jack!" She screamed as she tried to reach for her blaster.

Jack saw the situation and then ran up to the beast and used his robotic limb to punch the beast back into the GZ. Just as Maddie was about to be pulled in with it, Jack caught her before the doors to the portal then closed up.

She laughed hysterically as she kissed Jack. "Honey! Thank you!"

Jack smiled and then proudly said: "No beast is a match for the new and improved: Jack Fenton!"

Maddie smiled and then said: "I think the 'new and improved: Jack Fenton' will find some extra fudge in the fridge tonight."

Jack looked at her with glowing eyes: "R-really?"

Maddie only confirmed it with a kiss on his cheek.

While that scene was going on, the Rep turned to his troops and said: "Headline: the brave leader of the GIW, leads an assault that helped the local Ghost: Danny Phantom and Ghost hunters, successfully close the doors on this ghostly invasion! How does that sound?"

The troopers exchanged looks and one said: "Eh, sounds good, sir."

The Rep only smiled and then brought out his phone and dialed a number: "Sheila? Give me the number to ACB News, I got a new development that will skyrocket the GIW's approval ratings."

(Pariah's Castle)

Meanwhile, Dani slowly woke up and saw Danny and the Sith engage again. She was about to join back in, but a voice stopped her.

"Hold on, I need you to come here!" Clockwork whispered.

Dani looked over to him and ran towards him. "What is it?"

"I need you to get me out of these chains, quickly now!" Clockwork quickly explained.

Dani reactivated her lightsaber and freed him from his chains. "Thank you, now we have to," he was then stopped when he heard Danny howl in pain.

Danny got stabbed in the shoulder as the Sith's lightsaber cross guards got too close. But the real kicker was when the Sith shocked and then stabbed Danny in the chest. Dani felt the tears cloud her vision as her original fell onto the floor. "No, Danny NOOOOO!"

Dani then angrily charged at the Sith and then time seemed to stop all at once. She was then released from suspended animation and saw she no longer had her weapon.

Clockwork was floating towards her, readjusting his clock on the top of his reclaimed staff. "Damn Sith, I just readjusted this seven and a half hours ago."

"Wait, what happened?" Dani asked.

"I stopped time and gave you a time medallion. But, I think the better question is, how are we going to deal with this situation?" Clockwork asked.

"Can't we just kill him now that he's, um, frozen?" Dani asked.

"If we did that, would you get Daniel back?" Clockwork asked.

"Oh," she said as she looked at the fallen form of her cousin.

Clockwork patted her head and then gave her the crown of fire. "Wait, is this?"

"The artifact the Sith needs to complete his power. Take this with you when I send you back to the beginning of this fight, and give it to Danny. Also," he flew over and retrieved the key to the sarcophagus of forever sleep. "Take this and you'll know what to do then."

"But can't you come back with us and,"

"I can't, you'll find out in a second." Clockwork turned to the Sith Lord who was slowly moving from where he was stopped. "I have to make sure he doesn't follow, so please, go!" He said as a portal popped out of nowhere.

Dani looked back at the Sith and then ran straight through the portal, determined to save Danny from his terrible fate.

 **The Death of a Comedic Relief**

Dani suddenly found herself running towards the doors of the throne room and then stopped both of them in front of the doors

Danny looked down at her. "What is it?"

"Danny listen for a second." She said before she began explaining the whole situation. Danny was confused for most of the explanation, but then immediately understood when she mentioned Clockwork's name.

"So he sent you back to this time?" Danny asked.

She nodded and took out the Crown of Fire and handed it to him. "He told me to give you this before we went in. I think it's what will save you from your death."

Danny nodded and took the crown. "Alright, is that all?"

"No, he also gave this key from the coffin, I guess we have to get him in there somehow." Dani explained.

Danny nodded in agreement and placed the crown on his head. "Are you ready to end this my Padawan?"

"Yes my Master." Dani smirked as they stepped into the throne room.

The situation was somewhat the same as before, but when it came time for the Sith to introduce himself, he then noticed the Crown of Fire on his head.

"Is that the," the Sith began to stutter.

"Yes it is, and you're not going to get away with this invasion!" Danny yelled as his eyes turned furious green and then blasted the dark lord with an enhanced ghost ray.

The Sith struggled to brace himself against Danny's ghost ray, but when he began to falter, the ray then extended towards the mask and blasted it off.

"OH MOO-WIE-WOO-WIE!" the figure shouted.

Danny and Dani exchanged glances and the turned back to see a fish faced head with eyeballs sticking out the top. The creature stumbled up and growled at the two halfas: "You-sa gonna pay for what you-sa done to me-sa!"

"What the heck are you?" Dani asked almost puking in her mouth.

"Who me-sa is?" the creature asked and then laughed. "Well if you-sa must know, me-sa Jar Jar Binks, the unltimate sith-a lord-a in all of thes-a universe-sa!"

Danny then asked: "No, not you! I barely handled watching you in the movie, but I'm not going to tolerate you ruining this show too!"

"That's why me-sa decided to take-a over every universe because the big mousey decided me-sa isn't cannon no more. Now, if me-sa can't have a universe-sa to call me-sa's own, then me-sa will just-a destroy everyone else's home, just like I did-a to the big mousey's universe-sa. Now," Jar Jar held up his hands and aimed his fingers at the halfas. "You-sa feel the true power of the Darth Darth Binks!"

Jar Jar laughed as he unleased another wave of electricity at the two halfas. Danny and Dani shielded themselves from the attack, but the attempt was futile, as the power being used was too much for them to remain standing.

Danny then hatched an idea. "DANI! COVER YOUR EARS AND TRY TO STAY BEHIND ME!"

Dani screech in response and tried to move behind him. Danny took a staggered breath and then unleased his trump card, the Ghostly Wail! (Or in this case with the added powers from the Crown of Fire: The Ultimate Ghostly Wail!)

Jar Jar was now unable to brace himself from the attack and began to be pushed back into the sarcophagus of forever sleep. When Jar Jar fell in a daze following Danny's attack, Danny rushed in, used his lightsaber to amputate the hand with the Ring of Rage on it, and quickly closed up the coffin. Jar Jar's struggle to get out was becoming a little more than what Danny could handle.

"Me-sa came so close to fail now-a! Let me-sa out you-sa halfa scum!" he shouted from behind the door.

Dani soon recovered from Danny's special attack and flew up to lock the coffin. She slammed the key into the slot and twisted it. Danny let go of the door and the coffin began to shake and tip side to side. The coffin then started to take effect on its new occupant and soon the struggle was over.

Danny and Dani sighed in relief and then rushed over to the trapped Clockwork. As soon as they freed him, Clockwork floated over and retrieved his staff and readjusted the clock on top. "Damn comedic relief, I just readjusted this seven and a half hours ago."

"So, what are the chances he'll be able to get out?" Danny asked.

"That's for me to know now," Clockwork closed his eyes and then smiled. "And for you not to worry about it anytime soon."

"Thank god, I think I liked it better when he had the mask on." Dani said.

Danny then retrieved the ring and removed the crown. "I believe these are yours?" He offered them to Clockwork.

Clockwork took them and then said: "Thank you Daniel. Now, how about we get you home to celebrate the rest of Halloween?"

Danny and Dani both shouted: "NO THANKS!"

"I think, I'm over dressing up for a week. These 'adventures' have more than satisfied me now." Danny explained.

Dani nodded in agreement as Clockwork just sighed. "If you insist. But you should return back to the human world and let them know that the invasion is over. I'll let everyone here know the same."

Danny nodded and then turned to Dani. "So, had any fun?"

"Well, except the whole you dying in front of me business, I'd say I had a blast!" Dani shouted.

"Good, because I don't think I'll be doing this again." Danny smirked.

Dani sighed and then groaned: "Aw!"

They both then left the throne room.

 **When all Stories must come to an End**

(Town Hall, 1 week later…)

The band proudly began to play as Danny and Dani (back into their original outfits) stepped onto the red carpet heading straight to the ceremony held in their honor. They passed Danny's parents that was gloating to the robot Danny about how they helped their 'ghostly friend' stop the invasion, and Jack waved with robotic right hand. They passed Sam and Tucker as they clapped, cheered, and Sam kissed Danny's cheek. They then passed the Rep who had on a bunch of badges, and he and a line of GIW's gave them a salute.

When they stepped onto the podium, they hesitantly stood in front of Vlad Masters and the President of the United States. Vlad then rolled his eyes as the President told the crowds about why they are presenting the Medal of Honor to these two halfas, and then wrapped the blue ribbons around their necks and let the medals drop in front of their chests.

Danny and Dani then turned around just in time for the crowds to clap and cheer. And finally, the camera closes the scene.

 **6 Days of Phantom**

 **Based on the series: Danny Phantom by:**

Butch Hartman

 **Story written by:**

Aceheroic

 **Movies that the chapters were based on:**

Little Shops of Horrors (1986)

The Evil Dead Trilogy

Judge Dredd (1995)

The Mummy

The Matrix and The Matrix: Reloaded

And

Star Wars

 **Charaters used based on first appearance:**

Danny Fenton/Phantom

Sam Manson

Tucker Foley

Valerie Grey

Skulker

Mr. Lancer

Maddie Fenton

Jack Fenton

Technus

Walker

Bullet

Hotep-Ra

Vlad Masters

Danielle (Dani) Phantom

Clockwork

And

Fright Knight

 **Special thanks to:**

Ace115

AlyssPotter

AmandaSkittles7

Andromeda Alpha

DannyPhanotmFanGirl1

DC-Hannah Falls

Inflamora Notoris

Jkess

Just Ludicrous

Lilith Jae

Lucien Naviaux

MsFrizzle

PhantomHeart22

RedRose0123

Sadielover1470

ShinyMudkipGal

Thanatos413

Toothless20

And

All the Guest reviews

 **The following was a non-profit fan based fanfiction: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nick studios. And all other movies the chapters are based on belong to their respected owners. Please support the official release.**

 _ **Author's Statement:**_

 _ **Thus brings another Main Story to a drawing close. I kind of knew that this would be trouble from the gecko, but it is done. Also sorry for making this Chapter over 8 million words long, but I needed to make sure to keep the essentials still intact, but I think you'd still enjoy this either way.**_

 _ **So big thanks to everyone that has supported this: All the viewers and visitors, and all who will come after this. After this, it is just going around and finishing up the other stories I have up and then moving on from there with another Danny Phantom Fanfic in the next couple of weeks.**_

 _ **Okay now that we all got that sorted out. If you've enjoyed this chapter or story, please Favorite and Review. You no longer have to follow this story. So until the next story, please enjoy my final Main Story for 2015. Happy New Year's everyone and remember to stay beautiful! ;)**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **ACEHEROIC**_


End file.
